The Ninth Demon Lord: A Naruto Story
by RyoshiMorino
Summary: AU: For as long as mankind can remember, the nine demon beasts have been sealed inside the bodies of human hosts to ensure that the demons will not return to wreak havoc on the world. These hosts are treated as the very demons they contained, and are kept away from the respective village that sealed the demon. Shippuuden Era. Full summary in chapter 1!
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Well, once again, I find myself aggravated that my insanity has birthed yet another new story, and for all those that have the question. It's a Naru/Hina (Not set) story, so if you don't like that pairing, I suggest stopping right at the summary. _**

* * *

_**Summary:For as long as mankind can remember, the nine demon beasts have been sealed inside the bodies of human hosts to ensure that the demons will not return to wreak havoc on the world. These hosts are treated as the very demons they contained, and are kept away from the respective village that sealed the demon. Naruto Uzumaki, the last of his families, is the host for the most powerful demon of all. He is feared above all others, yet no one has seen him since the day of his birth and the sealing of the Nine-Tailed Fox within him.**_

_**Lately, lower demons have been acting out around the Hidden Leaf village, and the people fear that the young lord is displeased. The ninja clans of the village, in an attempt to quell the people's' fears, and placate the Demon Lord, a young maiden is chosen from the village, and surrounding homesteads that rely on the village for protection. Like the young lord, the maiden will be taken from the village, and given to the Demon Lord in hopes of quelling the rise in demon activity. But how does one placate someone that they know nothing about?**_

_**1: To Meet a Demon Lord**_

* * *

"You're suggesting that I send my eldest daughter into the hands of a demon?!" Hiashi roared, his fists coming down on the table, cracking the wood beneath them. "This is an outrage! She's to be my heir!"

"You have another daughter," the Hyuuga elder before him said, "And from what we have seen, the younger child is the better child. Hinata does not meet the requirements to be the next clan head in your place."

"He is correct," said another elder, "Or would you rather have the Caged Bird seal placed on one of them?"

Hiashi growled as he nursed his bruised hands, "Still, the very idea of that monster taking my child as his - "

"We know," sighed a third elder in sympathy, "No one should lose a child like this, Hiashi, but the vote was rather unanimous among the clans...The Hyuuga clan must give up their eldest child to please the Demon Lord, or these attacks may never stop!"

Hiashi sighed and sat down in his chair, "We are a ninja village, military tactics run deep in our roots, yet we can do nothing against a few demons?" He shook his head, "I pray that the kami will take mercy on my daughter...send word to the Hokage that I will escort Lady Hinata in the morning...just let me spend one more night with my daughters as a family."

"We will do that," the elders chorused sadly.

Hiashi rose once more, running his hands over his face, "How am I to tell my daughters that they must say their good-byes?"

Some hours later, two young women, one a fifteen year old girl wearing a lavender kimono with silver crescent moons patterns, and the other around ten wearing a similar kimono except her's was embroidered with small bursts like fireworks, sat stunned at their father's words. Hinata, the oldest, cast her eyes down, "I see...I'll do whatever you ask, Father."

"What?!" Hanabi cried, standing up, "Why!? Why does she have to go!"

"We have no choice, my dear," Hiashi sighed tiredly, "Do not think I do this without conscience. We are one of the last noble families in the Leaf aside from the Kurama, and Uchiha clans. It falls to us to make the tithe."

Hanabi was not convinced, "You just want her gone so she doesn't have to be branded!"

"Hanabi!" Hiashi snapped, quieting the child into huddling back next to her sister. "Yes, you are correct. One reason I am sending Hinata is that she would have to be sealed, by Hyuuga clan laws, while you would ascend as clan head...call me a fool, but I cannot watch one of my precious daughters be sealed by that wretched curse mark."

"And you think making her the bride of a demon is better?" Hanabi choked as tears sprang to her eyes. Hinata reached out and hugged the girl, patting her head.

"I-it's f-fine, Hanabi," Hinata said, smiling reassurance, "P-perhaps t-this demon lord is k-kind."

Hiashi sighed at that, "Though I do not know much about him, it is said that he was birthed here in the village from the previous demon lord before she passed. I knew her to be a kind woman...perhaps he is like her as you say, Hinata."

x-Across the Land of Fire-x

"And they believe this to be my fault?" The young man asked of the white-haired man in front of him, "Just because the demons are looking for food?"

The old man shrugged, "People will place blame where there is none to place, kid, you know that."

The "kid" was a young man of sixteen with long, spiky blonde hair that was pulled back into a short pony-tail with two bangs hanging down to from his face. His eyes, slitted like a fox, and a startling cerulean blue, brought out by the stark contrast to his hair, were full of annoyance. He wore a red and black kimono, black flame designs along the cuffs of the sleeves and bottom. At his hip he wore a long, black katana, the sheath wrapped in red and black as well.

"I really don't see how sending me a woman is going to call off the attacks," Naruto sighed, scratching the back of his head, "I'd much prefer that they left me alone. Can't you do something to stop them, Pervy Sage?"

"Nothing's gonna stop them," Jiraiya huffed at the nickname, then he grinned perversely, "Beside, I bet they pick the most beautiful of all girls to send to you!" He began to drool, "Just picture it, Naruto, a lovely young thing with skin as fair as snow, and a set of nice, big - "

Naruto was turning as red as his kimono at the older man's words, "Okay, that is enough!" Naruto snapped frantically, "The last thing I need is a woman running around here, especially with those damned spasms coming so frequent now, its especially dangerous for her!"

Jiraiya sighed, "You don't need to worry about that, Naruto. You know I gave your father my word that I'd help you with the fox."

"And I appreciate that," Naruto sighed, smiling, "But it's still getting harder and harder for me to fight him. I'm surprised I've lasted this long! I've tried to reason with him, but he just won't listen to me!"

Jiraiya sighed in turn, "You haven't been drawing on his chakra, so that must mean he's trying to force you to do so. But you know you don't have to worry about that. As long as you keep him at bay, he won't be able to hurt you or anyone." He said, "You've been keeping up with your sage training, haven't you?"

"Of course," Naruto sighed, "But keeping myself from feeling rage and hate is hard enough without that damned fox reminding me at every damned turn of the evening that I was forced into this. And that I'll never be accepted by...normal people, ninja or not...so what hope do I have that this girl is going to be any different?"

Jiraiya nodded in understanding, "All of those are fair woes and worries, kid, but I really don't have the answer for you. The Nine Tails is the strongest of all demons, but your mother once told me that he could be tamed by love...how, I don't yet know. But she had faith in you, or else she never would have allowed the demon to be sealed inside you."

Naruto stepped down the hall, the massive shiro castle that was his home still amazed him at times. For all his woes, he lacked for nothing, really. Once a year a tithe was sent to him, food, silks, gold and jewels for the most part, even a few animals that he'd released into the wilds around the castle. The only thing he really lacked for was human company. His godfather had been with him for most of his life, but that was all except for a few short visits from the old sage's former teammate, Tsunade.

Thinking it over as he walked, Naruto thought that the coming of the girl might not be so bad...if she didn't mind what he was. "When will she be arriving?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "We are far away from the Land of Fire. Our little island is about week's worth trip all around, and that's if the person coming is on foot. Then it's a two day trip across the bay, if the travelers don't get caught in the whirlpools. It's already been seven days since I got wind of the arrival, so it should be...well any day now."

Naruto sighed, turning to a window to look out over the island, the ruins of the Hidden Eddy village a grim reminder of what he had lost during the second war. It had once been a rich little island that his clan had resided on in olden days. Now the once proud village was nothing but rubble. "How I wish I could rebuild my home."

"We would need a lot of support for that, kid," Jiraiya smiled, "But that's a wonderful dream." The boy grinned at him. "Look, Naruto, don't be so down about the village, or the girl...in fact she could turn out to be a blessing. If her family are rich, then perhaps she can help you build a new village. One you can rule as a good man."

Naruto smiled at the thought. "Maybe..." He sighed, looking out toward the sea. His eyes widened as he caught sight of something on the horizon. "I don't believe it!"

Jiraiya stepped up next to him and peered out to see, spotting a ship rocking along on the thunderous waves, "Well, that's not good. Looks like they're having bad luck with the whirlpools."

Naruto sighed, "Better get out there, Pervy Sage, or else they might go down."

x-Out at Sea-x

"Is this really what it's always like out here?!" Hiashi yelled as he tried to keep his footing on the deck of the ship. The whirlpools surrounding the ship were too small to pose a threat, but that didn't mean an easy ride for the Hyuuga, or the crew.

"Afraid so, Lord Hyuuga!" Roared the captain, "Tis a trecherous journey across the bay."

Down bellow deck, a young woman was clinging to her bunk, her stomach churning from the motions of the ship. Suddenly, the ship lurched hard, and she was sent tumbling to the floor. She rolled across the floor unable to regain her footing, "Why is the sea out here so rough?!" Hinata moaned to herself as she picked herself up, "Hanabi? Hanabi, are you alright?!"

The door to her cabin opened and her little sister stumbled in, barely able to keep herself up, "Sis! I don't like this!"

Hinata knelt down so she could steady her, holding her close, "It's going to be fine, Hanabi, you'll see!"

Hanabi still looked frightened, "Is the demon lord doing this?"

"No," Hinata said quickly, "This is the Land of Whirling Tides, so these are natural whirlpools, but they're small, and won't hurt the ship."

Her words of comfort were soon shattered as a shout of "Maelstrom!" was heard above them. Hinata stiffened. Hanabi looked up at her sister, "What's a maelström?"

"Nothing," Hinata whispered, holding onto her sister, "It's nothing at all." Hanabi heard her sister's heart quicken. She was lying. Hinata knew that they were done for. Maelstroms were monstrous whirlpools that no ship could escape. Hanabi shook with fear and buried her face in Hinata's chest to hide her tears.

Above deck, Hiashi was feeling the same fear. The whirlpool was enormous, almost twice the size of their ship. "Kami help us."

"Hahahahahaaaa! Ask not Kami for help, but the great and powerful Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku!" Shouted a boisterous voice. Hiashi looked up from the sea just in time to see a massive tongue shooting toward the ship.

"WHAT?!" He looked across the water, seeing a giant red toad wearing a hiori sitting on the shore, "Where did that thing come from?!" He yelled as the tongue wrapped around the ship, hauling it out of the water.

"Bring'em in, Bunta!"

"_**Shtop yellin' in ma** **earsh**!_" Croaked the the toad as the was pulled toward the shore. Hiashi nearly lost his grip on the railing as the ship lurched.

"What's going on here?!" Hiashi roared, "What's the meaning of this?!"

The toad glared at him, "_**Want me ta put ya back in ta wadder?**_"

Atop the toad's head was a man dressed in kabuki attire, with stark white hair, grinning like a mad man, "Oh, I wouldn't upset Mister Gamabunta, he has a worse temper than some women I know!" He cackled as the ship neared the shore...and the toad's massive mouth!

"Wait!" Hiashi all but screamed, "Don't let him eat us!"

"_**Feh,**_" spat Gamabunta, as he set the ship down in the shallow waters of the island, "_**The last time I ate a human, I got heart burn for a week. And I still have a bad taste in my mouth!**_"

"Maybe you just missed a bit of him in your teeth?" Joked the man on his head.

The toad rolled both his massive eyes up at him, "_**Moron, I don't have any teeth!**_"

Jiraiya cackled again and lept from the great toad's head, careening down toward the ship. The people gathered on deck watched in amazement as the apparent mad man crashed down on the deck, splintering the wood. "Thank the heavens for your good fortune friends, for you have had the pleasure of being rescued from certain death by none other than Mount Myoboku's legendary Toad Sage, who's manly physic and charm make women swoon and fall at his feet," he yelled as he struck a pose (Imagine his pervy shuffle from the anime/manga), swinging his head around, his palm thrust out, "Yes, I am the ever gallant Jiraiyaaaa!"

Even the waves seemed to stop for a moment as Jiraiya finished his introductions, all the while Gamabunta was shaking his massive head with one webbed hand over his face.

"_**How the hell did I get stuck with this guy?**_" Gamambunta asked of no one in particular, looking down at the ship, "_**What that old pervert is trying to say is that we don't mean any harm.**_" He crouched down, facing a still flummoxed Hiashi, who recognized the the sage from the history books as one of the three Sannin of the Hidden Leaf village. _**"The island's master sent us out here to help once he saw that maelstrom forming. You really should have done your research before coming out here this far. It's high tide, and when the tides come in, the whirlpools around here get bigger and more violent.**" _Explained he the toad.

Shaking himself of his shock, Hiashi turned to Gamabunta with a slight bow, "I'm in your debt for helping our ship, Lord Gamabunta, you and your summoner...er...Master Jiraiya, isn't it?"

"AHA!" Crowed the Sannin, "So you have heard of me?!"

"_**Only because you were such a loudmouthed kid in your youth,**_" said Gamabunta, pulled a pipe from his robes and placing it in his mouth, _**"In any case, would you happen to be here to see the lord of the island?**_"

"We are," Hiashi nodded, "Is it possible to speak with him?"

Jiraiya stepped forward, his geta clicking on the ruined deck, "It is, but know that he is a little skeptical about this...arrangement. He's not the most sociable of people."

"I understand," Hiashi said, sighing, "We will meet with him at his discretion...my daughters are rather nervous about this, though...he is civil, isn't he?" At this, the Hyuuga lord noticed the cold glare of both the toad, and his summoner. Apparently the demon lord was well liked by the two.

"He is as civil as the next person," Jiraiya clarified, "He is simply unused to people visiting him on his island. Being banished and all, you understand."

"O-of course," Hiashi stammered, bowing again, "My apologies, I'm...merely as nervous as my daughters. I've never even been in the presence of a summoning creature such as Lord Gamabunta."

The toad and Sannin both shared a laugh, "Well, you and your daughters are about to be in the presence of a very powerful man, even without the demon's power."

xXx

At the moment, Naruto was watching the scene unfold from the balcony of his castle. Thankfully, he noticed, Jiraiya and Gamabunta had saved the ship. A smile played at his lips as Bunta turned toward the castle, many more people atop his head now, and started a slow, for a toad his size at least, trek home. Naruto then turned and stalked down the hall to the stairs, preparing to meet his very first guests since Tsunade's last visit.

xXx

Hinata was slightly shocked to see the castle. It was well known that the demon lords were cared for well in their isolation, but she hadn't realized just how well. As they crossed the bridge over the small moat, she noticed that the trees dotting both sides of the moat were Sakura trees, though they had long since bloomed there last and were now skeletal compared to how the normally looked.

When the spring came again, she knew that the land would be beautiful when the trees bloomed. As Jiraiya led them, he stopped at a large gate, and gave the double doors a push. To everyone's shock, the swung right open without much resistance. The Sannin grinned over his shoulder at them, "Not bad for a fifty-five year old geezer, eh?"

Hanabi giggled beside her sister at the man, "He's funny."

The castle was then within reach, and Hinata found herself breathing faster, her nerves catching up with her. All too soon, they were at the castle doors. Jiraiya led them inside. "Please don't touch any of the art work. Lord Naruto did many of the paintings himself, and he's fairly protective of them." The paintings were massive portraits, they found out, of none other than the fabled Nine Tailed Fox itself. Many, much to the fear of Hinata's little sister, were of the fox in terrifying battles, destroying the land with his fiery breath.

"The lord of Whirl Castle did these?" Hinata breathed out, another portrait catching her attention. This one was special, she knew. It was probably the latest work. The Nine Tails, Madara Uchiha atop his head, was facing down Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage of the Leaf.

Jiraiya nodded, "It's his way of passing time. As to why they all portray the fox, it's because it keeps the fox calm for a time while he takes the time to put detail on his form."

"They are magnificent," Hiashi muttered, his attention also on the paintings, "Such detail is unheard of when portraying one of the nine demons. Has he seen it?"

Jiraiya stopped then, turning his attention to the clan head, "It haunts him. It's only because he tries to reason with the beast that he hasn't cut the link on his seal, and blocked the fox's voice from his mind."

There were no more questions after the Toad Sage said this, and the Hyuuga leader and his daughters were led further in until the hall opened up into a larger room where a veil obscured what looked like a small throne. Behind it sat the shadow of a man almost as tall as the Hyuuga clan head, except, Hinata noticed through the thin veil, that he wore a black Inari mask, concealing the up half of his face, leaving only his mouth exposed. The three Hyuuga could also feel a pressure coming from the figure, an ominous presence that dwarfed them, as if some monstrous creature stood before them, ready to pounce a moment's notice.

Hiashi approached, Hinata and Hanabi behind him, side by side, and dropped to his knees to bow, the sisters following suit.

Jiraiya stepped up to the right side of the screen, not bothering to bow. "Presenting Lord Naruto Uzumaki of Whirl Castle, Demon Lord of the Nine Tailed Fox, and master of seals." He gave a pleasant smile to the masked figure as he gestured to the three Hyuuga, "My lord, may I present Lord Hiashi of the Hyuuga clan of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and his two daughters."

"Raise your heads," Naruto intoned, and Hinata was surprised. His voice sounded so...small. Hiashi and the girls did as they were told. "I'm told you bring a daughter of your house in hopes of quelling recent attacks on the village?"

Hiashi nodded, "We have, my lord, many of the villagers believe you would be able to help us."

Naruto, behind his screen and mask, grinned, "Well, you are wrong. The demons don't listen to me anymore than the Nine Tailed Fox does, which is often not at all. Why would you think that I had anything to do with the lower demons?"

Hiashi frowned, "Because they are foxes, my lord, and we only know of one demon lord among the fox tribes."

"The Nine Tails," Naruto growled, _Do you have something to do with these attacks, Fox?_

A deep rumbling voice sounded in the back of his mind, almost like it was laughing at him, _**Well, well, the brat decides to take initiative and speak to the prisoner.**_The fox growled, **_Though it is of little concern of your's, the fox clans of the world do look to me as their leader. Without my rule, they run wild and without care as foxes tend to do. If they invade a village, though, it will not be for no reason as we tend to keep away from people unless necessary. Your kin must have done something to upset them._**

Naruto grimaced, _How so? I was only in the village long enough to learn to take care of myself. You would know the layout better than I would. _

**_Indeed I do, as a matter of fact, not far from the outskirts of the village walls, there once stood a shrine to Lady Inari, my once wife, and a great leader among us. Ask if the shrine still stands._ **Said the demon, Naruto catching a glimpse of the beast sneering from behind the bars of the seal.

"Outside the village there stood a shrine to the goddess, Inari," Naruto said, and he noticed that the Hyuuga man flinched, "Does it still stand?"

Hiashi sighed, "I know of the shrine, and no, it no longer stands. Some months ago, just before the attacks started, a small group of ninja attacked the village, attempting to infiltrate the village, while a group of our ninja met them. The shrine was caught in the crossfire between the two forces."

The Nine Tailed Fox laughed loudly, making Naruto wince, _**Oh, this keeps getting better and better, Brat! That shrine was sacred to my people, and if its been destroyed, then they will not stop until they are either wiped out, or another shrine is built, and maybe not even then!**_

Naruto's grimace grew into a frown, "This is not good."

"My lord?" Hiashi asked.

Naruto rose, much to Jiraiya's surprise, and stepped out from behind his screen. Hinata and Hanabi huddled close behind their father as they saw the black and red mask on his face, "The shrine must be rebuilt," he said, motioning for Hiashi to stand. "Though I don't know if this will stop the attacks. It may please them well enough to listen to reason, and make peace."

Hiashi stood, still taller than the boy in front of him, "You are certain this will lessen the attacks?"

"Perhaps," Naruto nodded, looking down at the two girls, "Now, in regards to your daughter - "

"Please," Hiashi said quickly, stopping the young lord out of surprise, "My lord, you must understand, my clan is...harsh to those that are weak. When the main branch of the family produces two heirs, one must be branded with a curse mark of servitude!"

The slits in the mask for the eyes of Naruto's mask lit up crimson for a moment. "You mean to ask me to take her so that she can avoid this?"

Hiashi looked ashamed for the first time in the girls' lives. The Hyuuga were proud, and powerful, Hinata knew this as a member of the clan. Weakness was not tolerated by them, and now she saw her father displaying something the elders would consider weak, and unforgivable. He dropped to his knees, and bowed his head. "I do not ask, my lord, I beg of you. The mark has already cost me more than you can know. I cannot put my daughters through such a trial!"

Naruto sighed, seeing the resolve from the man. Nothing he could or would say wouldn't change his mind. But being a seal user himself, Naruto found himself curious. "This seal, what does it do?"

Hiashi raised his head, "It is a monstrous construct that the founding members of my clan created for weaker Byakugan users. We grew in numbers, and the branch family was feared because they were more than the main family, so the elders created a seal to be placed on the head, inhibiting their Byakugan, and subjecting them to great pain, or death if they disobeyed the main branch." He hung his head low, "I lost my brother to the seal, and his son was sealed when he turned six, just before he passed."

The crimson returned to his eyes, "You condone this?"

"No," Hiashi snapped, "I hate the way my clan treats it's fellows! I would have done away with the mark long ago if I could! But the elders out vote me every time!"

Naruto looked down at the two girls again, a mistake. The eldest was looking at him with the largest, gentlest eyes he'd ever seen, perhaps the only eyes he'd seen besides Tsunade's or Shizune's. She was pleading with him in her own way. the little girl by her side was looking up at him with fear. She was terrified of him because of what he was. But there was no fear coming from the her sister. She was, if Naruto could say, the most beautiful...person he had ever seen. Her hair was long, well down her back, and her skin, much to his surprise as Jiraiya was right, was pale and fair as snow...the rest of her...

Thank what ever gods there might be that he was wearing a mask, if anything it kept the blush hidden on his face. Jiraiya had also been right about her figure, or at least what he had imagined before Naruto had cut him off. She was a beauty.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked.

"H-H-Hinata, my lord," she said shakily.

Naruto nodded, "Do you agree with this? I know you must not like this arrangement."

The girl blushed prettily, "I...I don't know what to think. B-but I understand why m-my father wishes to avoid branding one of us. My clan, as Father said, is harsh in its treatment of weak members, or families with more than one child. I don't want to see that happen to my sister, so I would voluntarily take the seal if I could save her. A-as it stands, I am weaker than she is, so I would be sealed, regardless."

"And staying here?" Naruto asked. "I am considered a demon by many, including your clan."

Hiashi was watching the exchange with interest. Hinata rose from the floor, Hanabi rising with her, and stood straight. She stood just a little shorter than he, the top of her head leveled out with his eyes. She lifted her small, gentle hands to his mask. Naruto didn't move as the mask was lifted away, revealing his face to her. The blush returned as she took him in. His face was round, and had an almost childish look, accept there was a maturity in the angles of his cheeks which were mark by three whisker-like markings on each side.

His eyes were what held her. Never before had she seen such eyes, like rough-cut sapphires. The slitted pupils only made him more exotic looking to her, as did his blonde hair.

Jiraiya was grinning away at the sight. _She's not afraid. _

"You don't look like a demon," Hinata smiled, "Even if you don't take me for a wife, will you let me stay here...for my little sister?"

Naruto, seeing no way to refuse, smiled, "You may stay." Hinata and Hanabi beamed at him, "But the Hyuuga clan must do something for me in return."

Hiashi smiled, despite the blind offer, "Name it, and if is within my power, it shall be done."

Naruto smiled in turn at the man, "Oh it is. I'm not the sort of person that asks for the moon." Naruto said, stepping over to the wall where yet another portrait hung. This one was of a sprawling village with the castle in the background, "What I want from you is aid in rebuilding my ancestral village of Whirling Tides."

Naruto held out his hand to the Hyuuga clan head. "Do we have a deal?"

Hiashi smiled genuinely as he reached out and shook the young lord's hand, "We have an agreement."

* * *

_**As you can see, this is a different take on the Naruto series. No idea if it'll turn out to be good or not, I just needed to get it out of my head before it drove me even crazier than I already am. So, do you like this prospect? Do you not? Leave a review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**To say that things seemed too tame for the story's namesake...well, I'm only just getting started aren't I?**_

_**2: The Gentle Hand **_

* * *

Hinata and her family were shown to their quarters by the young lord. To her surprise and delight, the rooms were fit for none but a lord. The fuuton laid out for them was large enough for the three of them to share. It was a fair thing, in Hiashi's view, since he would spend one last evening with his family.

Naruto, however, was nowhere to be seen during dinner. The dinning hall was as grand as the bedrooms, fit for a daimyo, yet the young demon lord was not seen.

Though Jiraiya didn't act as though this were a strange thing to happen, only introducing them to the delights found only on the island of whirling tides. Hanabi was particularly enamored by a strange fruit that neither Hiashi or Hinata had ever seen. It looked like a pear, yet it was orange with purple swirling marks around it, and it was soft, and very easy to bite into.

Other oddities of the island included fish and other sea life that the inland family had never encountered. This included the main dish, a rather frightening fish that Jiraiya called a black dragon. In Hinata's opinion, the fish was aptly named, for it looked viciously similar to paintings she had seen in the village of dragons. It even had horns on its head. She was afraid to try a bite.

The rest of the meal morn than made up for it, though. Most of the delicacies of the table were, to her surprise, grow or produced from the island itself. "Why have you not opened a trade route?" Hinata asked, shocked, "Many of these would be considered fit for feudal lords!"

Jiraiya sighed sadly as he set down his chop sticks, "I did try, Lady Hinata." He looked at the small family, "Once, about four or five years ago, I took a small load of fruits and vegetables to the mainlands. At first, they attracted a fair amount of attention, but once someone realized they were from the Whirlpool Islands, I was hard pressed to get myself out of town fast enough without hurting anyone, much as I wanted to."

"Why would they do such a thing when these are perfectly fine?" Hiashi mumbled, then it dawned on him.

"People will always fear demons," Jiraiya said, "And they fear being tainted by the demon, so they fear anything that might be corrupted by the demon." He picked up one of the fruits, "Such as a piece of fruit grown on the island ruled by the Ninth Demon Lord. You know that people are calling these demon fruits? There's no demonic aura about them!" He snapped, crushing the fruit, "It's just as well that my lord lives here alone, else the people may try to harm him!"

Hinata looked down at her food, "He must be...very lonely."

This drew the attention of her family and host. All of them watching her expectantly. "You speak as though you've felt that way, Lady Hinata." Jiraiya asked.

"I have," she sighed, looking at her father and sister, "From the time that I could walk, I was groomed to be as the heir of the clan, the only heir, so it was expected of me to be strong and lead the clan properly. And then my little sister came into the world. I was so happy to have a sibling because friendship outside or inside the clan was...frowned upon. But then I learned of the cruel twist of fate that her birth brought about. One of us was to be sealed, and one of us was to be the next leader of the clan...I would have willingly chosen to be branded, but Hanabi was much stronger than I was at her age, therefore, she would have been the better choice."

Hiashi looked at his eldest daughter sadly, "I would have found a way to spare you..."

Hinata smiled at him kindly, "You would have been branded as a traitor and put to death by the seal." She said, "But, cruel as our family can seem, I'm happy to have had the two of you in my life, and hope that you will continue be part of my life, even though my home is here now."

"Of course they will," Jiraiya grinned, "You really think that Naruto will just send them away, never to return? Far from it! As much as I fear for him around normal people and ninja, he craves human contact. He'll have you over as often as you can manage!"

"Where is the young lord?" Hiashi asked, "I would have thought he would attend dinner?"

"He normally meditates during the evening and eats later," Jiraiya sighed, "The meditation helps him communicate with the fox, and his training. You see, he is a practitioner of Senjutsu, an ancient art that calls upon the natural chakras of nature itself. It takes a very long time to master, but he seems to excel at it."

"So the lord is also a sage?" Hanabi asked, smiling, "What else can he do?"

Jiraiya chuckled at the child, "Well, little one, I already told you he's a master at the art of sealing, but he's a wind user as well, thanks to his father, and, in a way, the fox. Wind style ninjutsu is rare in the Leaf village, and Naruto came from a wind natured family, and the fox has the affinities for fire and wind. He isn't able to use fire yet, but he practices endlessly with it."

"Really?" Hiashi smiled at this, "That is quite a coincidence as Hinata is a wind user as well!"

"Oh?" Jiraiya smiled widely, "This is a good thing, I think. Perhaps the shared element will help them get to know each other?"

"I-I can try," Hinata blushed, "But our clan is mostly earth users, so I was...well the elders - "

"Are _not_ here to badger you anymore," Hiashi smiled cheekily, "You can do what ever you please without fear of their disapproval, or their wrath."

=x=

Naruto sat in a dark, damp sewer, staring at a set of giant iron bars. Behind those bars was a grinning face with two giant red eyes glaring down at the young man. "_**I do not know why you persist in these meetings, brat,**_" sneered the fox, "_**You know that I want nothing more than to see your suffering death and reclaim my freedom!**_" He rammed his clawed hands against the bars.

Naruto held his place firmly, "The reason I keep this up is because, unlike most people, I try to see the good in all things, even demon beasts like you, Fox. You still have not answered any of my questions. Why were you, of all the Tailed Beasts, sealed when you stayed free the longest of all?"

The fox swished his tails coyly, "**_Who can say, brat. For all I know, the humans were too frightened of me to approach._**"

"I don't believe that," Naruto said, stepping toward the seal, making the fox raise the hackles on his back, "You, out of all the others I've heard of, have never truly attacked anyone, save for the battle between Madara Uchiha, and Hashirama Senju. Tell me, why did you fight then? Why would you even fight alongside a human, let alone a ninja, in the first place?"

Naruto was right at the bars, glaring right into the eyes of the beast he held prisoner, the fox growling angrily. "**_You know nothing, you insignificant little insect._**"

"Then help me understand," Naruto shouted, "Don't you see? I want to help you!"

"**_Help me?! You cannot even help yourself!_**" The fox roared. "_**When you still resided in that ungrateful village, who was that always healed your wounds when the villagers would attack you? That looked out and cared for you when no one else would? Was it not I?**_" Four great claws shot through the gaps in the bars, mere inches away from Naruto's face, "_**How do you intend to help me?!**_"

"I don't know," Naruto said, smiling, "But I always find a way to get things done."

Out of the shadows of the cage rose the massive figure of the Nine Tailed Fox, his eyes burning with hatred, "_**You will not find it so easy with me, brat. I am not like my brethren. I am above them in all else, and you shall feel that power! You will crave it!**_" Red mist began bubbling up around the young lord, swirling around and catching him in a strangle hold of pure, raw power.

"Don't do this!" Naruto yelled, feeling the burn of the chakra, "Nine Tails!"

"**_That is not my name, brat,_**" the fox sneered, "**_But my name is something no mortal shall ever know again! Burn Naruto Uzumaki, feel my hate, and suffer as I have suffered for a thousand years!_**"

Visions began flashing through the blonde lord's mind of horrible battles long past. Of bloody fields covered in corpses under his feet. The screams of the dying filling his ears. The sound of steel clashing against steel, and the irony smell of blood. Naruto was in hell.

Naruto felt his mind beginning to break as he watched battle after battle, the senseless blood shed making sick. He fell to his knees back in the real world, vomiting all over the floor.

"Naruto!" He looked up to see Jiraiya hurrying toward him with a tray of food, "What's happened?!" He knelt beside him, setting the tray down so he could rub the boy's back in comfort.

Naruto swiped at his mouth, feeling hot tears beginning to run down his face, "T-the fox...he is being far more malicious than normal..." He placed his hand over his eyes, trying in vain to hide the angry tears that leaked from them, "I'm beginning to think that this is hopeless. He's so angry every time we speak!"

Jiraiya looped his arms under his charge's shoulders and helped him to his feet. "Listen, Kid, I know you want to make peace with the fox, but perhaps you should cut yourself off? Look what it's doing to you!" He gestured to the boy's features, his whisker marks on his face having become deeper, and more scar-like. As Naruto turned to a looking glass to see himself, he noticed that his fangs had grown longer as well, and even his nails looked like tiny daggers!

Naruto sighed, "This is only temporary," his said, hiding his hands in his sleeves, "you know that. Now, how are my guests doing?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "Worried about your new, bouncy wife?"

Naruto growled as his face reddened, "She is not my wife."

"Yet," Jiraiya smirked, "Admit it, Naruto, she's as attractive as the wife of a Daimyo! She's a flower dropped in the middle of a mud pit, a - "

"_ALRIGHT_!" Naruto roared, "She's beautiful! I get it! Can we please stop talking about my - " He snapped his mouth shut as Jiraiya grinned at him. "No, don't even start, Pervy Sage! Do _not_ start with that damned research!"

Jiraiya resisted the urge to burst out laughing, "Oh, if my hunch is right, then I won't have to. I'll just sit back and watch the fun!"

"Ugh," Naruto ruffled his hair in aggravation, "Are they doing alright, or not! I trust dinner, at least, went well?"

Jiraiya sighed and retold of the events at dinner, mostly brushing over Hinata's concern of her new lord's solitude. "She seems openly concerned for you, Kid, you might consider her a little bit?"

Naruto huffed and headed to his chambers, "Look, while I appreciate what you might be insinuating, but I will not force a girl's affections just because her clan thinks it's her duty!" he threw his hands up, "Gah, this sounds like one of those cheesy sex novels you write!"

"Oho!" Jiraiya grinned perversely, "So you _have_ been reading my work!"

"Oh shut up!" Naruto snapped.

"Never," Jiraiya chuckled as he followed his lord down the halls, "But Naruto, what are you going to do? I mean what if the new shrine isn't enough to appease the foxes?"

Naruto shrugged, "I suppose I'll have to visit them...much as I think that's a bad idea. But I can't think of anything else to do if it doesn't work."

Jiraiya sighed as they turned the corner, "You sure you want to go back there again?" He asked, recalling the day they had left, "We didn't exactly make a lot of friends when we were there."

Naruto shrugged, also recalling the event.

Ten years ago, when Naruto was still six, getting ready to enter his life of solitude, the village civilians as well as a few ninja had decided to give him a send off. And not a pleasant one. If Jiraiya hadn't been there, it would have been undoubtedly the release of the fox all over again. While Naruto's injuries hadn't been fatal, thanks to the fox, of course, they had been terrible wounds that no normal human, ninja or otherwise, could have survived without a good medical ninja on hand.

Jiraiya had gone on a rampage. It was a wonder that the ninja still on Naruto's side for the most part had let him go into exile with him instead of putting him with the death penalty.

"I know we didn't," Naruto sighed, scratching the back of his head, "All the more reason to go back, and make them see that I'm not the demon that everyone thinks I am...if we have to." He said as he neared his room, sliding the door open. "In all honesty, I don't _want_ to go back, but I can't just leave someone helpless if I can make a difference."

"Like how you took in the girl?" Jiraiya asked as the two entered his room, the older man leaning against the door frame, " Naruto, you looked like a normal, bright-eyed child back then, but now..." Jiraiya gestured to him, "The fox...it hasn't been kind to you...don't get me wrong, kid, I'll be the first to admit that your a handsome young man that would have ladies falling at your feet - "

"Watch it," Naruto grinned.

" - but your eyes, claws, and fangs...you're no Inuzuka...you look wilder than they do."

Naruto sighed, palming his faced, feeling his claws against his skin, "I know. But that's me, isn't it? Naruto Uzumaki, demon lord of the whirling islands. I'm supposed to look like a monster, aren't I?"

Jiraiya sighed, running a hand over his face, "You're supposed to be a normal, happy boy at sixteen...I'm just sorry I couldn't give that to you."

Naruto started stripping out of his kimono, "You've been good to me, Jiraiya. I couldn't have asked for a better father...even my real one..."

"He was a better man than me," sighed the old man, pushing off from the door, "Goodnight, kid, try not to scare the guests, alright?"

"No promises," Naruto sighed, knowing full well what the night had in store for him.

=x=

Hinata felt peaceful as she slept that night, sandwiched between her father and little sister as she was, Hanabi being snuggled right up against her sister while Hiashi snored away on the other side. Around the hour of midnight, something disturbed her, though. Hinata was normally a peaceful, heavy sleeper, yet something had woken her.

As she opened her eyes and looked around, everything seemed fine...except she could feel something that was coming from down the hall. Curious, she carefully removed herself form the bed, trying not to wake her family. Unbeknownst to her, Hiashi watched as she went, one gleaming white eye following her out of the room as the door slid open enough to allow her out, and closed again. _Be careful, Daughter._

Hinata was careful, being a practitioner of the gentle fist, her steps were light and quick as she padded down the hall, leading her, surprisingly, to her lord's room. The door, so obvious, was painted with the snarling visage of the fox, once again, parting down the middle between the eyes so the face was split when the door opened.

The door was a daunting deterrent for anyone that was foolish enough to even attempt to sneak up on the man inside, but for her, with the aid of the Byakugan, she could see that no one was inside, save for the thrashing figure lying on the bed. Worried for him, she slid the door open a small fraction to squeeze through, and hurried inside, "M-my l-l-lord?"

Her answer was a groan and a whimper. She saw the young man tossing and turning on his bed, a sheen of sweat visible on his skin under the dim light of the moon through the partially opened balcony doors. Hinata hurried to him, careful not to trip, and knelt by his side. "My lord, are you alright?" She reached to place a hand on his head, but his eyes snapped open and his hand shot out and wrapped around hers in an iron grip. Hinata squeaked in alarm as his eyes bore into hers, no longer the blue hues they had been but crimson with fear and rage.

"M-m-m-my lord!" She stammered, " I-i-i-it's me! Hinata- _Eek_!" In one swift motion she was lifted up and over him, crashing back down on the fuuton with the wind knocked out of her as she found herself staring up at the young demon lord.

Naruto was panting, from what, she didn't know, but she did know that he was not himself. No, even if it had been a brief encounter of only a few hours, she knew that he wasn't a violent person like this. "N-Naruto?" She reached up tentatively to touch his face, those red eyes following her hand as if it were a snake ready to bite him. But the moment she touched his face, something registered.

She felt him trembling, he was scared. "Hinata..." The crimson leaked from his eyes, replaced by the blue that she had first known. "What are you - "

"W-w-what happened to you?" Hinata asked, cutting him off. "Y-y-you were trashing around like you were in p-p-p-pain, so I thought I would h-h-help you."

Naruto looked down at her, realizing the awkwardness of their position, and quickly raised himself away from her to sit beside her. "You don't need to worry. I was just having a nightmare...its something that happens a lot." He stood, offering a hand to help her up, "I'm sorry if I scared you, Lady Hinata. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Hinata shook her head, taking his proffered hand, "I was m-more worried about you, my lord - "

"Naruto will do just fine," he said, smiling at her, "I've never been one for titles."

Hinata blushed, "A-as you wish," she said. As she rose, her worry was replaced by embarrassment as she realized that Naruto was bare-chested, giving her a full view of his upper body. She quickly turned her eyes away, "I'm s-s-sorry for coming into your room unannounced, b-b-but I -" She started twiddling her fingers in nervousness.

Naruto raised his brow, looking down and realized the problem. Smiling to himself, he picked up his discarded robe. "You actually came at the perfect time. Normally, my dreams stay with me through the night, never even waking me, but when I sensed your presence, it snapped me out of it." He tied his obi loosely, "You have my thanks for that."

_But I'm the one that needs to feel grateful, _Hinata thought to herself as she felt the heat leave her cheeks as he clothed himself, "N-Naruto...if I may ask...what was your nightmare?"

Naruto sighed and strode over to the balcony, Hinata following after him. What met her eyes was a view so breath-taking that she thought she was dreaming. The moonlight shone down across the island, giving it an almost ghostly glow, casting shadows here and there, shadows of ruined buildings dotting the land.

Naruto was looking out over the ruined village himself, "My dreams change from night to night." He said quietly while leaning against the railing, "Often, I see my life as it was in the Hidden Leaf village, all those people wishing me dead because of what they thought I was. The Nine Tailed Fox." Hinata bit her lip helplessly as she saw the sadness on his face. "Sometimes I'll see through the eyes of the fox itself, witnessing battle after battle since the dawn of the ninja world." He shivered, "Those are the worst of the dreams. All those people fighting and dying for no reason...it makes me sick."

"And so you came here," Hinata murmured, watching the clouds pass slowly by the moon, "My childhood in the village, t-though not a-as harsh as your's, was not an easy one." She said, sidling up beside him, taking a small comfort from the warmth radiating from him. "When I was small, a man from the Land of Lighting's Cloud village stole me away. My father stopped him, k-killing him, b-but the Raikage blamed us for killing his embassador, and demanded that my father be turned over to them, so that he would be killed for his crimes."

Naruto looked down at her with his brow raised once more, "How is that possible? If he was to be killed, how did he get out of it?"

Hinata felt tears stinging her eyes, "F-father had a twin brother, a-an identical twin. Uncle Hizashi volunteered his own life in exchange for my father's. He knocked F-father out and took his place so that he wouldn't stop him...and so he died, finally free of our family's curse mark...it only leaves you when death comes..."

She heard the wood groan under Naruto's clenched hands. She looked down and was shocked to see that he was gauging his finger tips into the wood with his claws. "N-Naruto?" She asked, looking up at his face. His eyes were closed tightly, his teeth grinding as he tried to hold in his anger.

"Lady Hinata," his voice sounded warped, not his own, "Forgive me, but the more I hear about your clan and that mark, the more I...hate the elders for keeping such a damnable tradition!"

The wood splintered in grip, jabbing into the flesh of his hands and drawing blood. Hinata gasped and reached for his hands. "Lord Naruto, you'll ruin your hands!" Naruto was taking aback by the girl's reaction. Rather than fear his strength, she worried for the miniscule injury he'd dealt himself. Her eyes seemed to glow as she used her Kekkei Genkai to locate the splinters and pick them out, careful not cause him any more discomfort.

Once she was done, the wounds healed, a faint red glow around them as the Nine Tails' chakra did its work. She made to pull her hands away, but he took them in his own, bringing them closer to him, "Raised to fight all your life," she looked up at him as he spoke, her cheeks reddening, "Yet you have such gentle hands, hands that were never meant to cause harm to anyone."

_So warm_, Hinata thought, looking down at their hands, _These are the hands of a demon lord? _His hands were rough, worked all of his life, yet gentle as she knew he was in his heart.

"You should go back to your room," Naruto smiled at her, "What if your family worries?"

Hinata blinked, "I...Y-yes, I s-should b-be g-g-getting back!" She stammered, back away and bowing hastily. "I-I'll s-s-see you in the morning!" Naruto smiled, nearly laughing as she stumbled across the room, nearly tripping over the fuuton as she made for the door.

As she left, Naruto's smile remained, his nightmares chased away and forgotten.

* * *

_**Things seem to be looking up for the young demon lord of Whirl Castle, but he has yet to deal with the foxes plaguing the village. The only question is which is going to be a bigger headache, the foxes, or the village?**_

_**Things get crazy soon as Naruto departs is island for the first time in ten years to resolve a problem for his old village. **_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ryoshi: Ne, Kurama?_**

**_Kurama: *Sigh* What now?_**

**_Ryoshi: *sweat drops* J-just wondering how the lemons should be played out when I get to them?_**

**_Kurama: You're asking me? *roles eyes* Look, as far as I'm concerned, the lemons you do are too tame! _**

**_Ryoshi: Tame? I'm not a violent person -_-_**

**_Kurama: Say's the person that wrote a raunchy one for B-E-F._**

**_Ryoshi: Well...the scene in the hotspring was a...you mean I should do more like that one?_**

**_Kurama: *Evil Grin* Oh, you should do much more than that! I'm a demon for Kami's sake, give Naruto one hell of a ride!_**

**_Ryoshi: I...think we should get on with today's chapter. We get to see how strong Naruto is!_**

**_3: Wind Master_**

* * *

Hinata woke up in her own bed hours after her encounter with her new lord, his words still ringing in her ears of how her hands were not meant for harming others, and the gentle touch of his hands against her's. She rolled to her side, finding herself alone on the fuuton, and her room as she soon discovered, looking around the room as she sat up. To her surprise, the sun was already well past dawn. She had never been allowed to sleep so late before.

She laid back against her pillow, sighing in content, thinking that it was very nice to wake up late on occasion. And it suddenly hit her. This was her life now. She didn't need to worry or be afraid of being thought weak by others. She was safe, her sister was safe, and her father would be proud of her, either way.

The thought brought a smile to her lips, "I'm f-free." She sighed, closing her eyes happily, "H-he's so k-kind, and gent-tle!"

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind blew through her room, startling her into sitting up. She looked toward her the open doors only to have another powerful gust roar past. "W-what in the world?" She got to her feet and made her way out to her balcony which overlooked the courtyard. Below, she found none other than her lord. Naruto, bare-chested once more, moving through a series of movements, all the while a visible stream of wind was moving around him almost like a serpent.

Hinata was amazed. This was no Jutsu she had ever seen or even heard of. It was almost like he was manipulating the wind and air itself as he moved. _Master Jiraiya said that he was a wind master...maybe I can do this, too? S_he thought as she continued to watch him, her cheeks blossoming as she did so. Naruto was what many girls her age considered a prime specimen. He was more than well toned in his body, strong and athletic. His face, while still childish, was cute, and vaguely handsome. And those eyes...

Hinata found herself sighing.

Naruto stopped moving, and looked in her direction, a smile coming to his lips when he caught site of her. Hinata, her shyness taking a quick leave of absence, smiled in return with a small wave in his direction. He grinned mischievously, crouching low before lifting off the ground with a whirlwind beneath him, lifting him high into the air. To say Hinata was stunned by his sudden touch down on her balcony was and understatement. She was floored!

"How did...m-my l-lord...you..." Hinata stuttered as he smiled a greeting to her.

"Wind chakra," he said in way of explanation, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "It's fairly advanced, but then...I've had a long time to practice."

"T-th-that's inc-credible!" Hinata smiled, bringing her hands together in delight, "D-d-do you t-think I c-could learn how?"

Naruto arched an eyebrow at her, "You're a wind style user?"

She nodded, smiling still, "Yes, m-my affinity i-is wind." She said before averting her eyes as they began to wander, "N-Naruto...w-why m-m-must you always walk around half-n-n-naked?"

Naruto looked down at himself and sighed, "I'm sorry if this bothers you, but I'm still not used to having other people around me yet. Other than Granny Tsunade and Shizune, you're the only girl I've ever really met. Neither of them ever complained while I trained...matter of fact, Shizune always made it a habit to watch."

_I believe I understand why, _Hinata said to herself, "Um, where are my father and little sister? I hadn't realized that I'd slept so late!"

"Jiraiya is touring them around the island," Naruto explained, smirking, "They shouldn't be gone for much longer. We intend to be in the hidden leaf village by evening." He said, causing the girl to blink.

"How is that p-p-possible?" She asked, looking back at him, "Y-y-y-you're not g-g-going to tell me that you can f-f-fly, are you?"

Naruto grinned, "No, but I have other ways to travel off my island if I have to." He said, holding out his arm to her, "Shall we have breakfast? I haven't yet eaten, and you look like you could use a bite before we leave." Hinata nodded, looping her arm through his and letting him lead her.

Once they finished their meal, Naruto showed her around her new home, fully clothed, which she was thankful for. Such a large castle it was that she feared getting lost sooner or later. Plus the distraction of his chest was... well, needless to say that Hinata would not have seen much if he had not donned his robes except for said chest.

The tour was mostly of the halls, and where they lead, bathing areas on the lower levels, which Hinata was delighted to find out were built around a natrual hot spring. All of the halls they passed through were decorated with his work, many of the lands instead of the monstrous fox he held prisoner, and the sea. She even spotted one that looked like the Leaf village. But there was one that they came upon that had Naruto's tenant growling. Hinata, however, was speechless. All of the paintings that she had seen so far were off the Nine-Tails, or of the landscape.

The portrait was of a woman, her hair black as midnight, and eyes the color of violets. She wore a red kimono as she seemed to dance through a forest of bamboo, those same eyes staring at whoever looked upon her. This, Hinata knew, was no mortal woman. She was beyond fair, even seeming to glow. Her facial features gave off a fox-like demeanor, even having slightly pointed ears, and long nails that resembled claws, much like Naruto's had the previous evening.

"Naruto...who is this?" Hinata asked.

"That," Naruto sighed, "Is the wife of the Nine-Tailed Fox, goddess of all the foxes, Inari."

Hinata nodded, seeming to except this. She certainly looked like a goddess. "She's beautiful."

_**She was,** _the fox growled lowly. Naruto sighed, his eyes downcast, "The fox showed me a vision of her once, and I decided to make a painting for him...sometimes I would fall asleep in my room, and wake up the next morning sitting in front this portrait." He smiled, "I think he must have liked it."

_**It does not do her justice, Brat,**_the fox growled again, giving Naruto the vision of the beast sitting with his head setting on his paws, _**But...it is a passable likeness...she would appreciate the effort. **_

_I'm glad you think she would, _Naruto said, _Perhaps I can make one of the two of you? _

_**Do not take me lightly, Uzumaki,**_he snapped, rattling Naruto's ears, **_You could never understand what my bond with her meant! let alone capture it in a painting!_**

Naruto sighed and decided to drop it for the time until he knew the fox would be happy...sometime far in the future. In the meantime, he turned his attention back to the girl beside him who was still gazing at the portrait.

"It m-m-must be terrible for the f-f-fox to be separated from his w-wife," she said, "I-i-it's no wonder he's so upset."

Naruto nodded, not really knowing what to say. He did hope he never had to go through that sort of pain. "He hasn't told me anything other than how beautiful she was...He must love her very much."

Unknown to Naruto, deep inside his seal, the Nine-Tailed Fox lay with his head upon his paws, a single tear falling from his eye.

=x=

"Come along, Hanabi, we don't want to be late!" Hiashi laughed as the child darted in and out of the flowers. Jiraya had led them to the back gardens, which were in full bloom with flowers Naruto had gathered from across the land when he had the chance. The girl giggled before kneeling down to inspect another plant. It looked like a rose, but the blossoms were cluster together like hyacinth plants. The blossoms were white, with small silver lines on the petals.

Jiraiya smiled at her find, "She has good taste. That's a rose found here on the island that makes a very fine tea when one dries the petals, and the scent drives away most insects that bite or sting. Bees are the only ones it won't drive off."

Hiashi bent to have a look for himself, "I've never seen a rose that grew its blossoms in clusters like this. And you say you can make a tea out of this?"

Jiraiya nodded, "I'm no herbalist, but when we tried it, it tasted naturally sweet, yet it wasn't over powering, you wouldn't think it came from a rose petal." He said, smiling as the child yelped when a bee buzzed by her ear and landed on the plant. "It's also does anyone with aches and pains very good when brewed, and its very calming...you should take a plant back and try to cultivate it."

Hanabi looked delighted and looked to her father, "Can we?"

Hiashi nodded, "That will be fine as long as Lord Naruto doesn't mind."

"Doesn't mind what?" Asked the young lord himself as he and Hinata walked into the garden, the young woman's arm looped through his. "Was there a plant that caught your eye?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "Hanabi likes the lunar rose she found. I was just explaining it's properties to Master Hiashi and suggested he take one back to the mainland to cultivate."

Naruto nodded as Hinata left his side to see the plant for herself, "A good idea, but lets hope that no one decides to destroy it like that incident with the fruit stand, eh?"

Jiraiya nodded, "That was a blunder on my part when I traveled just to the coast and not far enough inland."

Minutes later, the group was ready to depart, Hanabi clutching her flower-pot tightly with a beaming little smile on her face. Instead of heading to the harbor, as the Hyuuga expected, Naruto and Jiraiya led them into the lower parts of the castle and to a large room with a familiar seal in the center. Hiashi's eyes widened as he recognized the seal immediately. "That is the Fourth's seal!"

Jiraiya smiled, "He was Naruto's father," he said, "In his day's here with his wife, and the previous demon lord, Lady Kushina, Minato wrote down everything he knew about the Flying Thunder God technique for Naruto to study, and one day learn, which he did at a very young age, I might add, and once we knew that he had it down, Naruto and I placed seals all over so we could walk out into the world and explore...how else do you think he has so many plants in the garden?"

Naruto grinned at Hinata, giving her a conspirational wink, "Don't tell anyone, okay? I'm technically not supposed to go anywhere, let alone across the Land of Fire!"

Hinata giggled, "T-then what d-does th-this little trip entail?"

Naruto sighed, "Hopefully a good ole reunion with Grandpa Sarutobi," he smiled, looking over at Jiraiya, "and a big hug from Granny Tsunade and Shizune if they're still in the village."

"Lord Hokage is doing very well for someone of his age," Hiashi smirked, "though hos grandson is somewhat overwhelming in his attempts to take the seat."

"Konohamaru is a big dummy," Hanabi huffed, "He's always getting in the way when I'm out in the village, and he's always teasing me!"

Jiraiya smirked, "I was just like that when I was a brat." His smirk grew into a huge grin, "But that was only because I had a thing for Tsunade back in the day!"

"EEW!" Hanabi squealed, hiding behind her father, who chuckled at the girl's antics.

"Konohamaru is a fine young ninja," Hiashi said, patting her hair, "he would make a fine husband if you chose him."

"And end up with a monkey?" Hanabi stuck her tongue out in a very unladylike manner, "Blegh!" Neither Naruto or Hinata could contain their laughter at the girl's disgust and nearly doubled over, holding onto each other to keep their balance.

"Alright," Naruto laughed, moving to the center of the room, "Let's get going. Hiashi, have the girls hold on to you tightly, and place your hand on my shoulder. And whatever you do, do not let go! Jiraiya did the first time, and ended up in the Land of Tea while I landed on my target seal."

Jiraiya laughed and took hold of Naruto's left shoulder while Hiashi took hold of the right, his daughters wrapping their arms around him, "It wasn't all that bad...I landed in a very nice hot spring." He laughed, grinning like a loon.

Naruto sighed. "Pervert."

"Where are we to come out?" Hiashi asked.

"At my home just outside the village," Jiraiya said, "Or what used to be my home since I left for good."

Naruto nodded, "It's a short walk to the gate from there. Ready?" Naruto asked, forming the necessary hand seals, gaining a nod form the Hyuuga family. He grinned as sparks started flying from the seal, "Then hang on tight! Because here we - " FLASH.

=x=

For Izumo and Kotetsu, it was a normal, boring day on guard duty. The two Chunin were almost wishing for something to happen, one resorting to reading a certain orange book by a certain pervert who would remain nameless for the time being...yes, about five seconds.

FLASH "- go!" Izumo and Kotetsu jumped from their seats in alarm at the sound of the voice, followed by yelps and a shrieks of alarm from two females. In a flash of gold, five figures had appeared at the gate, three of them they recognized immediately as the departed Hyuuga clan head and his daughters. The other two were slightly harder to distinguish.

One was a big man, about six foot with stark white hair pulled back in a spiky pony-tail with a head band that read "oil" with two small horns at the top. He wore the colorful attire of a kabuki actor, and wooden geta, and sported an enormous scroll strapped to his back. The other was even stranger as he appeared to be a young man in his mid teens. Like the elder man, he wore colorful attire, a black and red kimono, black flames around his cuffs and feet. (Note: Yes, this is basically Naruto's sage coat turned into a full attire of a Kimono.) His hair appeared to be blonde, also pulled into a short spiky pony-tail, and a black fox mask across his face, concealing his eyes and upper face, leaving his mouth free.

Hiashi stumbled back from the young man, "Good heavens, what a way to travel! I felt like I was falling through space itself!"

"My tummy feels funny," Hanabi mumbled, balancing her rose on her hip while she rubbed her stomach.

"That's natural," Jiraiya said, rotating his shoulders, "I felt the same way when we tried it for the first time, and poor Naruto here said he'd gotten sick."

Hinata looked at the sheepish young lord, "It's true, got sick as soon as I landed." He chuckled, "Never thought I'd be one for motion sickness."

"Excuse us?" Izumo said, making his presence known, "But who are you two? And what business do you have in the village?"

Naruto grinned, "A great deal of business, as it happens," he said, adjusting his mask, "As to who I am, I think it best if one of you fetched the Hokage, as he would very much like to know that I am here."

The two Chunin were thoroughly confused until Jiraiya stepped forward and bowed with a great flourish, "Presenting the lord of the whirling isles, and the Ninth Demon Lord, Naruto Uzumaki!" If the two men had been confused, now they were shocked, and downright frightened as they paled, recognizing the mask that adorned the young man's face.

Naruto held up a hand, "I've not come to cause trouble, but rather to help. I've been told that you've been having trouble with the local fox population. Summon the Hokage and I will see to the problem immediately."

Needless to say that when Naruto named himself, both Chunin took off, leaving a dust cloud in their wake, also leaving the young lord and his companions behind, said lord gazing after them with a large bead of sweat rolling down his face. "I...don't think they like me."

Jiraiya sighed, "Idiots...well, I suppose we'd better get comfortable." He crouched down and took out a note pad, "Besides, I need to get started on my next piece of work."

"Work," Naruto scoffed, "You call that work? I've read scrolls that were more entertaining than that...that...swill!"

"SWILL?!" Jiraiya roared, snapping the pad closed, and glaring at the boy, "You wouldn't know fine piece of literature if it came up and bit you on the a- "

"Not in front of Hanabi if you please!" Hiashi yelled hurriedly covering the child's ears, who giggled at the action. Hinata smiled and rolled her eyes as the young lord and Sannin started a heated argument over the elder's proffered literary tastes. In the end, even her father was laughing at the pair, so much unlike what either of them had expected.

And all too soon, far quicker than any had expected, a group of ninja landed in front of the group. A group that Hinata recognized. One of them, the Jonin leader of the group, stepped forward, "Lord Uzumaki, as captain of Team Gai, it is my task to escort you to meet with Lord Hokage." He said, and Naruto nearly laughed outright at him, only keeping his composure by biting the inside of his mouth. Gai, as he was identified, was a man of height, but his stature was a little off on Naruto's opinion. He wore a bright green spandex suit with orange leg warmers, and sported a ridiculous bowl cut that was so gelled down that it shined like a dome. Behind him was someone that Naruto either took to be his clone, or some relation because the two were almost identical.

The other two team members seemed normal, as far as ninja went. One was a girl, dressed in Chinese attire, sporting a massive scroll on her hip, and had her hair done up in cute buns. The third and final member was a Hyuuga, resembling...

"Hiashi," Naruto said, looking back at the man, "I didn't know you had a son?"

the young Hyuuga stiffened, glaring at the young blonde, "I beg your pardon, but I am not his son!"

"Lord Naruto, this is my nephew, Neji...my brother's son." Hiashi said, his eyes cast down as if in shame. "I believe I told you about them?"

Naruto, beneath his mask, raised his brow, _So this guy has the Caged Bird seal on him...that must be what I was sensing. _He thought, stepping forward. "You are one of the Branch Hyuuga?"

"What if I am...monster," Neji sneered.

"Neji!" Hiashi shouted, but it was too late. Naruto was gone in an instant, and, not even having time to activate his Byakugan, Neji was suddenly lifted off his feet and thrown, Naruto appearing right in front of where he stood. Neji found himself plastered against the wall of a building, his eyes wide with shock as his mind caught up with him. He'd been attacked in an instant, with no warning, so fast that he hadn't stood a chance.

Gai and the two remaining youngsters were immediately at his throat with Kunai in hand, but Naruto didn't budge. "How rude," he said, "I come here to help your village with a serious problem, and the first thing you do is insult me?" Naruto shrugged, "This is the boy that you looked to as a brother, Hinata?"

Hinata hurried forward, "Do-don't hurt him!"

"Not to worry, Lady Hinata," Gai said, "We shall not let this - " Gai never finished, because Hinata stepped into the ring of Kunai that now surrounded Naruto, and faced Gai's team. "L-Lady Hinata!"

"_STAND DOWN!_"

Naruto snapped his eyes down the street, falling on the white clad figure with a square-shaped hat atop his head. The old man's wrinkled face brought back fond memories of his short time in the village as he remembered all the times the old man had treated him kindly, and all the time he'd protected him from the villagers' wrath.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third God of Ninja, and the Third Hokage, had a smile on his face as he faced down the now adult demon lord, having to look up at him for his height. "You've grown so much, Naruto," he said as he reached them, "You look more and more like your father each day."

Naruto smiled and removed his mask, "I don't know how you could tell with this thing on." He grinned, "Steal a Byakugan?"

"Hardly," the old man chuckled, as he took in the state of the street, "Tenten, go help Neji out of that hole in the wall. And Gai, you and Lee put those away before I attack you. As Naruto already said, he is here to help, and it was rude of Neji to insult him like that. I wouldn't be surprised if he has you punished for treating him as such, and for pointing your weapons at his new bride!"

"A-a thousand apologies, Lord Ho- "

"Don't apologize to me, you dolt," Hiruzen roared, "Apologize to the man you're threatening!"

Gai stuttered, but it was Lee that turned to the pair and bowed, "We humbly apologize for our actions, Lord Naruto and Lady Hinata. I would also offer my sincerest apologies to you for my friend's words. Please forgive him." He said, bowing low at the waist, "Any punishment you wish to deal, please exact it on me!"

Naruto smirked at this, looking across the street where Tenten was helping a dazed Neji to his feet, "Bring Neji over here to me."

"N-Naruto!" Hinata yelped, placing a hand against his chest, "P-please, don't!"

Naruto smiled softly at her as he took her hand, "No harm will come to him," he assured her, "It's a present for you." Hinata looked at him confusedly as Tenten slowly moved toward them, fear radiating from her. Naruto knelt down to Neji's level so he could look him in the eye. "Look at me, Neji."

Neji did so, not proudly, as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"What would happen if the elders found out about your insult to me?" Naruto said, "Answer me truthfully."

"Neji sighed, "They...would have me killed."

"By using the seal on you?" Naruto asked, to which Neji's head shot up in alarm.

"You know?" Neji asked, but Naruto was already reaching out to remove the headband blocking his forehead, revealing the green ink of the seal. Naruto's blue orbs narrowed as he studied the mark.

"Disgusting..." Naruto sneered, looking over his shoulder at the Hokage, "I've decided their punishment." He made a sign with his hands, then pressed two fingers against Neji's mark, "_Shatter_." A flash of blue chakra erupted between the two, and Neji's head exploded in a blinding jolt of pain before he felt back, clutching at his forehead.

"Neji!" Tenten screeched, moving to his side, and glared back at Naruto, "What did you _do_ to him!?"

"A gift to my wife," Naruto said, "I removed the effects of the curse mark on him. See for yourself." He gestured at the recovering Hyuuga, who was just sitting up, hand against his brow, moving it away to gaze shock as the green ink went with it.

"I-i-its gone..." Neji breathed, looking up at the young lord, "But...why would you...?"

Naruto jerked his thumb over to Hiashi, "Because of him, and because of Hinata. Both of them hate that mark so much that he was nearly willing to fight his own clan to keep either of his daughters from being sealed." He smiled, "Your insult to me aside, my wish is, for your punishment, is to become my guards on my island."

"W-what?" Tenten gasped, "You can't - "

"He can," Hiruzen smirked, "And he's within his rights to claim guards from the village. The only reason I didn't send anyone with him when he left was because no one could be trusted at the time, save for Kakashi, but he's too lazy to even chance sending him." He said, nodding to Gai, "A fitting role, as it happens. You're team will be very good at this assignment."

"Bu-but we - "Tenten stuttered, "What about - "

"You will be paid for your time and troubles," Naruto assured, tucking his hands into his sleeves, "And as it happens, I could use your talents. Lord Hiashi has already agreed to help me in my dream of rebuilding my ancestral home," he said, much to their shock, "and since I hope to have ninja in my village, you shall be their to teach them."

Neji was speechless. For one thing, his greatest fear, the Caged Bird seal, was gone. And now he was to be the guard of a demon lord? What sort of madness had he walked into?

Naruto smiled as he turned back to the Hokage, "Now, shall we take care of your problem?"

* * *

_**Naruto arrives in the Leaf village, and causes a stir by removing Neji's seal, and commands him and his team to guard him. Now he moves to the problem of the foxes terrorizing the village. What sort of trouble is that going to cause?**_

_**Note: Tenten belongs to Neji, so sorry guys :p**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**4: The Lord First Lord**_

* * *

To say that the people of the Leaf Village were stunned would be an understatement. To see the tall, blonde figure of one of the last remaining Uzumaki clan members, as well as their village's demon lord, walking down the streets toward the Hokage's mansion was possibly more shocking than the Uchiha massacre.

To some, he looked like an ordinary young man of sixteen years save for the whisker like markings on his face that were like a brand to what he truly was. To others that did not know, or were too young to remember the tragedy of the blonde's birth, he was like a lord in his own right. He carried himself proudly, his shoulder thrown back and standing tall, one hand on the black hilt of his katana, ready to draw should the need arise.

The slits in his eyes as well as his blonde hair, almost the color of molten gold, gave him a most exotic look that had many of the you women sighing as he passed, dissuaded only by the fact that he had the young Hyuuga heiress latched onto his arm, which raised a question. Had she not been given to the demon lord?

Only then did understanding dawn upon the younger populace. This was the young demon lord who held the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox!

But it was strange. Lady Hinata, while she stayed near him, looked happy. As the wife of a demon lord, many thought that she may have been killed by him, yet there she was, glowing bright as day with the pale Hyuuga skin of hers. Not only that, but the young lord himself looked as happy as she did as he chatted with her and the Hokage walking alongside them. Was this really the monster they had heard so much about as children?

Yes, he looked slightly feral, some catching glimpses of clawed fingers inside the cuffs of his robes, but he looked...kind. Kind, yet dangerous as a ninja would be.

Many knew the facade of their own ninja forces, seeming to have a warm, welcoming face one moment, yet in times of need, they were cold-blooded killers that showed no remorse. But this young man looked like he had never had to kill. There was a hardness to the eyes of veteran ninja that he didn't have, marking him as an innocent to the ways of death.

"When do you wish to have a look at this shrine," Hiruzen asked of the young lord, "I suppose it would be too much yo ask you to stay of a short time?"

Naruto smiled gently at his once grandfather figure, "A day or so won't make a difference, I think. But I would like to examine the shrine soon so that I can try to calm the fox clans. I wouldn't want anyone else getting hurt because of them. The kami only know how many casualties there might be if I don't."

"There have already been a few casualties," Hiruzen sighed, "Thankfully they were trained ninja from the village and not children."

Naruto nodded, "Then I should do this now, so that I can resolve this. Where can I find it?"

Hiruzen sighed tiredly, "You'll find it behind the monument," he said, taking a long drag from his pipe, "but I have to warn you." He continued as he blew out a steady stream, "Those foxes don't allow anyone near their shrine anymore after the destruction."

Naruto smiled for a moment before taking his arm back from his companion, giving her a pleading look, "I'll take care of the foxes right away, so you go on with Lord Hiashi and Hanabi. I'll find you later."

Hinata blinked uncertainly, "W-will you b-be alright without - "

"It's best I go alone," Naruto nodded, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, "Besides, I'm a demon lord to a giant fox, they won't hurt me."

Lee stepped up to him, his team having been trailing behind at a slight distance, "Would it not be more prudent to have one of us along on this mission? Perhaps we could help you - "

Naruto shook his head at the youth, "I appreciate that, Lee, but like I said, it's best if I go alone. They're less likely to attack if I'm on my own. It'll make them curious."

Hinata wanted to protest further, but Naruto's form was already wavering as he disappeared in a gust of wind. "O-oh!"

"How does he do that?" Hanabi questioned her sister.

"I-I really d-don't know," Hinata sighed as she began fiddling with her fingers, "Bu-but I hope he t-t-teaches me."

Hiashi chuckled as he took the lead, "Well, shall we head over to the Hyuuga compound while we wait?" He asked, looking over at the aging Hokage, "My clan would love to have you for a while if you wish?"

Hiruzen nodded, "That would be nice. Since Team Gai is to be Naruto's new guards, they can act as my bodyguards for a short time."

=x=

The forest behind the Hokage monument was lush with life, Naruto discovered, with plentiful birds and smaller animals to support a very large population of normal foxes. The shrine he was looking for was actually easier to find than he thought, for it was an actual shrine, and not a little spirit dwelling as he had been expecting. The building had recently been badly damaged, judging by the broken beams, and caved in roof. Not simple weather damage, he could see, for there were scorch marks and gauges taken out of the wood.

The Leaf village was known for plentiful fire users, which would explain the scorch marks easily, but the gauges looked like they were from wind blades. He wondered fleetingly of Gaara's people had had a few run-ins with his former home.

Meanwhile, he could feel the many eyes watching him from the shadows. None of them human. Humans gave off Chakra that was normally pushed out from their own bodies. These watchers seemed to gather their Chakra from all around them, as he did in his practice of sage jutsu. "I know you're their," he called out gently, "Why don't you come out so we can talk? I'm not here to harm any of you."

For a moment, nothing happened. Then there was a change. To his left, the bark of a tree moved, and a fox, a very large fox, roughly the size of small wolf, pushed itself off of the tree, eyeing him warily.

"What do you want, human?" The fox asked, "Come to hunt more of us down?"

Naruto felt his fist clench, "You've been hunted?" He asked, trying to keep his calm, "Why?"

The fox let out a barking laugh, "Why?! That is a fine joke! As if you didn't know!" The fox growled and slunk its way toward him, apparently trying to make him feel uneasy, being a large predator as it was, "We sought retribution for our home being desecrated, and the humans fought back, trapping and killing us when they could!"

The Nine Tailed Fox inside of Naruto roared in anger at this, sending a massive wave of raw power through the blonde. The surge involuntarily triggered a far more aggressive change to Naruto's features. The fox watched in shock as the young man's claws grew out, his fangs elongated, and his already wild mane of hair bushed out. The red eyes and darkened whisker marks on his face became a dead give away to who this human was, but the fox was far more interested in the tail that sprouted from his lower spine.

_Da__mn_ _you, Nine-tails! What the hell was that for?!_

**_Did you not here__ him?!_** The fox roared back, _**My wife's people have been hunted and killed! Why shouldn't I be pissed?! **_

_Take back your Chakra! _Naruto begged, _I'll only frighten people more if they see me like this! _At this, the fox huffed, but took back the tail at least, leaving Naruto looking like a passable human. The young lord sighed, thinking he'd have to wear his mask again for a short time until the Chakra left his system. Meanwhile, the fox had backed away and knelt down in a sort of bow, one paw tucked underneath himself.

"My lord, please forgive me," he said, "I had no idea his lordship had been forced into another vessel!"

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said, wincing as his voice came out harsher than usual. "How many of your people have been killed?"

The fox sat back on his haunches, "Too many, my lord...against normal humans, we can easily defeat them, but against ninja..."

"Would you stop your attacks if I had the Leaf village rebuild the shrine?" Naruto asked.

The fox shook his head sadly, "No. My people have always hated the humans for what happened to Lady Inari, and the great lord." He looked behind himself, gesturing with his tail, "This is no ordinary shrine. This is the once resting place of Lady Inari's body before her soul ascended and became a goddess."

Naruto's brows nearly shot off his head; no wonder the foxes were so upset!

"Now that the shrine is destroyed," the fox continued, "We have nowhere else we would feel welcomed. This was the last place in the five great nations that felt safe for us...yes, my people could spread out, and populate different areas, but many families would be separated...families that have been together for near a century..."

Naruto sighed, thinking of the situation. The foxes didn't feel safe at all, and would attack if they felt threatened...The young lord smiled, "What is your name?"

"Ryuji, my lord," the fox replied, dipping his head.

"I may have a place for you to stay if you'd be willing," Naruto said, watching as Ryuji popped his head back up, "But, you'd have to promise not to harm the humans that come to that place. It is safe for the most part aside from storms that rage on and on off the coast, and it is large enough that you could hide even the great Nine-Tails there without finding him."

"Where is this place you offer my people?" Ryuji asked.

"My home," Naruto smiled, "In the Land of Whirling Tides."

The fox lifted his head high, "You would do that for us? Offer us your island as a home?"

Naruto smiled down at the fox, "I would, and I have. Go there, and find peace. What people come to my home in the future will be warned against harming your people, unless you see fit to show yourselves, maybe even offer your contract to a lucky ninja clan. But you will live in peace, that much I promise."

Behind him, more shadows of foxes melted from the forest, ranging in all sizes and colors of grey, red and white. Ryuji dropped his head in a grateful bow, "We would be eternally grateful to accept your generous offer, Lord Naruto."

Naruto returned the bow with a smile, "And I give you an early welcome, and hope you find the journey safe for you, and your people. Once my village is rebuilt, I hope that the people will treat your's with kindness."

The foxes then disappeared as if they had never been there. "Huh," Naruto smirked, "So that's what my trick feels like?" _Now, how was that? _

**_I still wish to raze this village to the ground, Brat...but I thank you for my wife's people._ **The Nine-Tails said grumpily, giving Naruto the picture of the fox looking out from his cage with a bored, yet satisfied look.

Naruto sighed, "I suppose that's as good as I'll get from you..." He said, scratching the back of his head absently, "At least they'll be safe, and so will the humans around here."

The Nine-Tails grumbled, _**I could care less about humans and their well-being. The only reason I care about you is the simple fact that if you die before your time, so shall I.** _Naruto chuckled as he started on his way back to the village slowly so that the fox's Chakra would work its way out of his system, "Yeah, I can just feel the love flooding through me, you old fox."

_**Feh.** _the fox grunted and closed his eyes, intent on ignoring any further words and taking a nap. As soon as Naruto heard his exaggerated snoring, Naruto sighed, "Wonder if Ichiraku's is still open after all these years?" Then he thought better of it, thinking that a demon lord eating ramen at a small stand was nothing but a beacon for trouble.

=x=

Hanabi was humming happily while she and Hinata planted her new rose in the compound's gardens, Hiashi watching the pair with a smile on his face. Everything seemed to be working out fine for his little family so far. He hadn't heard a complaint out of the elders yet, nor a suggestion of either girl being marked...not that that was much of a threat anymore, if his nephew was any sort of proof. Neji was, for lack of better terms, exceedingly happy with his new found freedom of the curse mark.

Just before their arrival at the clan compound, though, Hiashi had cautioned him to hide that fact, and act accordingly until his departure with his teammates in the morning, or whenever lord Naruto wished. Off to the side was the Hokage, chatting with Gai and his team, who seemed a little excited about their new mission, which made the Hyuuga leader smile. They were in for a long mission.

"Lord Hiashi," one of the elders, Ihro, came up to his side, "It is good to see you back so soon, and safely I might add. We hadn't expected you back for several days."

Hiashi nodded, the smile still on his face, "The young lord is very good with his father's techniques. What would have taken us a week took less than a few minutes." Ihro nodded his understanding.

"An extraordinary young man," he agreed, "A shame, though. The flower he sent with you will most likely be destroyed."

Hiashi turned to the elder with his Byakugan activated. "And pray tell, why would it be destroyed?"

Ihro shrugged, "People will fear it because it came from an island inhabited by a demon, of course. Its surprising that no one has said anything about Lady Hina- GAK!" Ihro never finished as Hiashi struck him in the throat with what could be considered a gentle strike from the Gentle Fist, paralyzing his vocal cords.

Hiashi was glaring at the man with blind rage burning in his white eyes, "One word, Ihro, one word from any of you, and I'll repeat the tragedy of the Uchiha clan," Ihro's eyes widened as he held his throat, "And as for the plant. It happens to hold medicinal purposes, as well as being a fine tea leaf. If I find so much as a bent blade of grass around it where someone may have stepped, I will personally drag you to the T and I department for one of Ibiki's sessions. Understood?"

Ihro nodded wordlessly as he backed away from the clan's leader.

"Good," Hiashi smirked, "You elders have long forgotten that I am the leader of us all, while you are simple advisers. It's time that you learned your place among us." With that, Hiashi turned away from the man, striding toward the village leader as Hanabi made her way over to the older man with one of the roses in hand before presenting it to him.

"You can grow one, too, Lord Hokage," Hanabi chirped happily as Hiruzen took the blossom.

"I thank you for that, little one," he chuckled, "Jiraiya once brought me a box of tea made from this rose. It did wonders for my poor old back!"

Hiashi smiled as he reached them, "Where is Master Jiraiya? I haven't seen him since we left the gates."

Hiruzen sighed with a role of his eyes, "Oh, if I know him, he's peeping at the hot springs again. Heaven only knows what else he might be up to." He said, "I honestly stopped trying to...well, stop him after he became a Chunin."

"What's peeping?" Hanabi asked. Hinata giggled and patted her head.

"It's nothing to worry about." She said, looking at her father, who smiled back in gratitude. "Where is Naruto?" She asked, "Shouldn't he be back by now?

The old Hokage smiled kindly at her. "I'm sure he will be fine, Hinata. Believe it or not, that boy used to give the village ANBU quite a hard time when he was a child." He chuckled at the memory, "When he was six, just before he left, he painted graffiti all over the monument." Hanabi burst out in giggles while Hinata looked absolutely shocked as she remembered that particular incident. "It took the ANBU most of the morning and better part of the afternoon to catch him, and he was wearing a horrendous orange jumpsuit that had "here I am" painted all over it, and he still avoided them!"

Hiashi was a little amazed himself, "He would have to be as fast as the wind itself to out run an ANBU squad like that."

Hinata nodded, having been a witness to his mastery of the element, and wondering just how much she could learn of her own. She was about to voice said opinion when Naruto suddenly appeared right beside her. "My ears were burning." He said accusingly, "Which one of you was talking about me?"

"Hinata," Hanabi grinned.

"Hanabi!" Hinata squeaked, quickly turning to Naruto, "We were just wondering if you were going to be alright on your own!"

Naruto gave her a fox-like grin, "Everything's settled. The foxes are moving to Whirlpool Island with us." He cast a glance at the Hokage, "you didn't tell me the ninja forces had been killing them."

"I didn't know," Hiruzen growled, "But I can guess who was ordering it." He leaned on his knees, "Many things have changed since your flight from the village, Naruto, but one thing that hasn't is the politics. Everyone is always trying to be the leader, or stab someone in the back. Just a year after you left, the Uchiha clan was wiped out, save for one child, who later left the village on his own, leaving behind his team, and all that he knew for vengeance against his own brother...we haven't heard from him since."

Naruto sighed, "Sounds like I've missed a lot since I left." He said, looking at Hinata, "Sure you can live so far away from something you've known all your life?"

Hinata blushed at gaze, but smiled as she laced the fingers of her left hand through his right, "I c-can live with it." Naruto gave her a warm smile, letting his hand tighten around her's.

"I told you she was a keeper!" Jiraiya's voice cackled from above them, causing them all to look up and spot the man lounging on the roof, "Now, if only I could convince you to - "

"Not a chance you old perv," Naruto snapped, bristling.

Jiraiya nearly rolled off of his perch he was laughing so hard. "Oh, come on!" He roared, "She might enjoy it!"

"Will you shut up!" Naruto yelled, and lept up onto the roof, only for the old man to dart away across the tiles.

"Ah ah ah, Kid!" Jiraiya taunted, "Still to slow to catch the master!" He laughed, only to be knocked off his feet by a gust of wind. He yelped and fell back on his rump, sliding down the tiled roof and flying off the end to land head first in the koi pond.

"But just fast enough to blow you off the roof," Naruto quipped as he hopped down and Jiraiya came up sputtering. Hiruzen and Hanabi were unrestrained with their laughter at the Sannin's misfortune. Hinata was giggling herself sick at the sight. Now she believed the Hokage's tails about a mischivious little boy that had once terrorized the village with his pranks.

Naruto himself was laughing at his mentor as Jiraiya stumbled out of the water, more so when he shook a fish out of his jacket which flopped back into the water. "I'm gonna get you for that, brat." Jiraiya grumbled, glaring at the youth.

Off to the side, Neji, Tenten and Lee were a little confused at the pair's antics. "Neji," Lee whispered, "I am unsure of their banter...isn't Mast Jiraiya a Sannin? Lord Naruto may be a most youthful opponent, but surely he is no match for one of the legendary ninja?"

Neji shook his head, "I can honestly say that I don't know, Lee." He said, absently fingering the metal plate of his head band. "Look what he did to me, and it only took a single touch."

Tenten nodded in agreement, gazing hungrily at the sword at Naruto's hip, "That blade he carries must be powerful to be used by a demon lord...I wonder if it's been enhanced with seals?"

"Tenten," Neji sighed, "Please don't badger him about his weapon," he pleaded, knowing the girl's tendencies. "As per Lord Hokage's orders, we are to be his guards now, and follow his commands when he gives them. The last thing we need is him becoming upset over your fascination we blades."

Tenten gave him a wide-eyed look, "But Neji, look at that thing! It's beautiful! The glint of the blade just below the Tsubasa was just as black as the sheath and hilt, and I'm pretty sure that I saw slope to the back, meaning it's possibly double-edged or has a half blade down the back - "

"It has spines down the back," Naruto confirmed, startling the group. Naruto was grinning at them, his hand on the blade, "Its specially made from chakra metal I got from the sand village."

Hiruzen took an interest in the blade, "That is something. The hidden Sand village hardly ever parts with their precious metals."

Naruto smiled as he shrugged, "I did them a favor once." He held out the sword, "This is how they repaid me."

"What could you have done for the Sand village that warranted such a reward?" Neji asked.

"He saved my life," said a deep, gravely voice, almost like sand pouring over stone. Naruto was quick to draw the blade, thirty-two inches of black metal glinted in the waning sun light as he stepped in front of Hinata, only to smile up at the young man standing atop the roof in and whirling mass of sand. "Greetings Uzumaki Naruto...It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

Naruto grinned and sheathed the blade. "It sure has, Gaara. Or should I address you as Lord Gaara of the Sand?" He gave a mock bow to the young man as he drifted down from the roof on his sand.

Gaara took note of the people around him, casting small glances at the woman behind the blonde. "If I were to stand on ceremony, then I would deem it necessary to address you as Lord of Whirling Tides, yet I seem to recall on our first meeting that your referred to me as a deranged raccoon?"

Naruto laughed nervously, "Are you still mad about that? It was a joke playing off your tenant!"

"Tenant?" Said the group, minus Jiraiya, who knew exactly who this newcomer was.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Gaara said, not taking his eyes off the young lord, "I am Gaara of the Sand, the First Demon Lord."

* * *

_**Now comes one of my favorite characters, Gaara. With his appearance, I have a lot of surprises waiting for my readers. Honestly there's no method to my madness, I just like to entertain with a good story ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well, as I said, a few surprises await for the young lord.**_

_**5: Night Before War **_

* * *

To say that the Hyuuga clan was expecting to host yet another demon lord would be a lie worthy of the gods. Not only were they hosting the Lord of Whirling Tides, but the Lord of the Sands, who was once known as the most bloodthirsty being in all the lands. Now said lord was sitting at their table, sipping tea with them.

Naruto didn't seem to be bothered by him at all as he sat across from him calmly, Hinata at his side, who was casting nervous glances at the crimson-haired lord. Like Naruto, he was a rather exotic man, though that was to be expected from one that lived in a different country such as Wind. He had eyes that she couldn't call either blue or green, yet they were pale, like his skin. Both sported black rings around them, like a raccoon's mask. Then there was the massive gourd on his back that looked to be made from sand.

"So," Naruto smiled, breaking Hinata's thoughts, "What brings you to see me...and how in the world did you know I was even in the Leaf Village?"

Gaara, showing no sign he had heard Naruto's question, merely took another sip of his tea. "To answer the second question; I had heard that there were attacks here in the village concerning fox spirits. I only knew of one person that they would turn to. Hence they sent you a bribe," his eyes cut straight to Hinata, who flinched, "And, seeing as how it worked, I simply had to wait until I felt it necessary to show myself."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "You should be nice to Lady Hinata. She's very sweet."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at him, "That is what you said about my sister before she sent you flying with her fan."

"We were sparing," Naruto defended when Hinata gave him a questioning look ,"But you didn't answer the first question. Why have you come? You hardly keep in touch with the rest of us, so why visit of all things?"

Gaara sighed, his eyes closed as he addressed his fellow lord, "When we last met and fought, you managed to fight off the Shukaku's spirit locked away inside me, and help me rid myself of its voice goading me to kill all those around me." He said, much to the surprise of the others present, including Hiruzen, "For that, Naruto, I owe you my life. But there is something you need to know about our brother lord. Yagura has been acting strange lately."

"He's always been a little weird," Naruto reasoned, "What's he been doing?"

"He became Mizukage," Naruto's brow shot up at this bit of news, "And he started a war within his own village because he wanted to irradicate all Kekkei Genkai wielders from the land. Many of the clans there have already been wiped out save for a few that went into hiding, or joined the rebellion against our brother."

Naruto's face became grim. Only once had he ever met Yagura, and that time he had seemed fairly normal, save for a small tic about being short. Naruto had found him to be pleasant company after two years of being alone besides Jiraiya. "And what do you think I can do?"

Gaara seemed to role his eyes, "Naruto, we may be lords in our own rights because of the burdens we carry, but even we have someone we look to for guidance." He said, gesturing with his cup, "You have fought with all of us, and beaten us out of sheer will, and without the use of your Tailed Beast spirit. You even took on Lord Bee in his Eight Tails form. That alone signifies that you are our leader. The only one you have yet to battle with is Yagura himself...and all of us are hoping you will end his reign of terror."

"You want me to kill him," Naruto growled. It wasn't a question. Naruto knew for a fact that if a demon lord ever started behaving the way Yagura was, one of the other lords would have to put him down. "Gaara, you know that I don't care for killing."

"That I know all too well," Gaara said as he finished his tea, "But you are our ruler. We cannot act without your consent, which is why I've come to you now. Too many people are dying, Naruto." He said, looking the young blonde in the eyes, "I know you do not like killing unnecessarily, but I also know that you do not care for wanton death or murder." Gaara set his cup down and laced his fingers together, "Lord Killer Bee and Utakata are ready to move...all you need to do is give your word, and they will take care of Yagura."

"No," Naruto said, setting his own cup down. Hiruzen looked at the boy as he gazed at the table, and he knew what he was about to say. "If you see me as the ruler, then I'll do this on my own."

"Naruto!" Hinata clutched at his arm, "Lord Yagura has an army of ninja behind him!"

Naruto sighed, "And I am a one man army. Gaara can tell you that much."

Gaara nodded, "He speaks the truth...but you know the girl is right. You don't need to do this alone, Naruto."

"But I will," he assured, placing a gentle hand over Hinata's, "I have to. If what you say is true, then our kind will only be feared more. You know what it was like when we were children, Gaara. We were treated with more respect after we were taken from the villages and sent into exile. The Daimyo of the lands made it plain that we were not to set foot off our territories unless necessary, but here we are."

"Yes," Gaara said, "And a broken law begets punishment unless we prove that we can do good deeds while we roam. It's only blind luck that Utakata hasn't been captured yet and sent back to the old Mist palace...he's blessed to have little Hotaru with him."

Naruto chuckled at the mention of the young woman who was so taken with the Slug Lord. She was one of the few humans that could look past what was inside the demon lords and see the person, not the monster.

"The Mist village is one of our neighbors," Hiruzen said, drawing the lords' attention, "It would be wrong if the Leaf didn't offer assistance. Nor do I feel comfortable with you going to war alone, Naruto." Naruto smiled at his one-time grandfather figure.

"I'd rather not fight at all," Naruto smiled, "But I'm the leader, so I can't ask others to do what I won't...but I can't ask for your help either, old man. You know that a large number of your forces still hold hatred for me, and would most likely turn on me the first chance they saw."

Neji stood from his position beside the Hokage, "I will accompany you. As you have commanded my team's services, not only am I obligated to stay by your side, but I owe you a debt of gratitude for your...kindness towards me."

"If Neji is going, then so shall I!" Lee jumped up with one hand raised straight up, a beaming smile upon his face, "I will not allow my eternal rival to go to war without me!" Neji looked a little disturbed by his friend's proclamation.

Tenten sighed and stood, "Well, if these two are going with you, then I'd better tag along as well...who else is gonna keep them outta trouble?"

Lee's enthusiasm dropped, "That was very unyouthful, Tenten."

"And unnecessary," Neji put in.

Gai, who had been quiet during the team's rant, suddenly jumped up from behind them, "OH SUCH YOUTHFUL PEOPLE YOU ARE!" He wrapped all three of them in a massive embrace, much to Neji and Tenten's disgust, "MY WONDERFUL TEAM IS SO BRAVE TO BE GOING OFF TO FIGHT FOR OUR NEW LORD!"

"Gai, let go!" Tenten growled, "You squishing me!"

"Don't rub your chest against me like that!" Neji gagged in a very un-Hyuuga-ish display as he tried to get out of the man's arms. Lee, however...

"OH GAI-SENSEI, WE WILL SURELY MAKE YOU PROUD OF US DURING THE BATTLE!"

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"SHUT UP!" Roared five different voices as Gai finally released his mortified team (minus Lee, of course), though Hinata's voice was there as well, but she was less vocal then her father and sister.

"With teams like them," Hiruzen sighed, placing his pipe in his mouth, "It's a wonder I haven't started drinking as heavily as Tsunade."

"No smoking in the house," Hiashi grumbled as Hiruzen sent a smoke ring flying.

Meanwhile Gaara was giving Naruto a very questionable look. "These are the people you would have help you?"

Naruto nodded with a slight grin, "My kinda people."

=x=

Izuma and Kotetsu were back on guard duty after the rather unusual morning of greeting a demon lord, and hopefully this was how the rest of the day would go. As it happened, that was not to be the case. Kotetsu had gone back to reading his book for a few moments to pass the time, while Kotetsu was leaning on the desk, keeping an eye half-open for anyone passing into the village.

One such pair happened along...and not the most favorable kind in either Chunin's opinion. Judging by the markings on their head bands, they were Mist ninja, one carrying an enormous sword on his back, his face obscured by bandages beneath cold, bloodthirsty eyes. The other was a tall, masked young woman, judging by her build, but the slits in her mask cast out a cold, indifferent glare. A Mist Hunter-nin.

Kotetsu was quick to act, even though the larger male cast an imposing figure, and jumped out form behind his desk on to the road. "Halt! What business do you have with our village?!"

The bandaged man reached for his sword, "We have business with the demon lord of this village." He growled, "We know he's here. Bring him to us, and we won't hurt anyone."

The masked girl stepped forward, "What my companion means to say is that we wish to speak with the young lord, Naruto. We know he was sent for because of recent attacks on the village, and hope to find him still here."

"...And you are?" Kotetsu asked.

"Momochi Zabuza," answered the man, "We represent Mei Terumi, leader of the mist rebellion."

"I am Haku," the girl said with a slight bow.

"...uh...Izumo?"

"Yeah, Kotetsu?" Izumo said, not looking up from his book.

Kotetsu growled, "Put that word porn down and go get the Hokage! NOW!"

=x-Twenty Minutes Later-x=

At the gates of the Leaf village sat Zabuza and his young apprentice, Haku as they waited for the demon lord's arrival, with one very nervous Chunin to keep them company. Needless to say that the polishing of Zabuza's massive executioner's blade did not do well to settle Kotetsu's nerves. Haku had removed her mask to clean off the dust, revealing a rather stunning beauty behind said mask. If it weren't for Zabuza's watchful eyes, Kotetsu wouldn't have wasted time in trying to chat her up.

As it stood, he was too terrified of the man to even try.

Suddenly Zabuza put away his cleaning supplies, "Finally."

A moment later found the two Mist ninja between a flash of gold, and a whirlwind of sand as not one, but two demon lords appeared before them. Naruto stood before them with his mask upon his face once more, while Gaara's sand encircled both of the strange ninja. Haku eyed the sand warily, seeing threat in the small grains. Zabuza could see it too. One wrong move and the Sand Lord wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

"I hear that you were looking for me?" Naruto asked, his arms crossed.

Zabuza stood, replacing his sword on his shoulder, "Took you long enough." He growled, "We don't have all day to wait for a yes or no answer, Brat."

Naruto was unused to being referred to as a brat by anyone but the fox and Jiraiya. Anyone else would have called him lord or monster.

Gaara, on the other hand...

"If you've come to insult my friend and brother, then I suggest you leave before my old tendencies resurface," he said stoically, though Naruto knew he was seething underneath. "We have other matter's to attend to besides whatever petty desires you have."

"Hmph, touchy." Zabuza scoffed. Before he could say anything else that might anger the Sand Lord, Haku hurried to get thigns back on track.

"We've come to ask for your help," she said, stepping in front of her master, "You must know what's going on in the Mist village right now, right? Yagura's a demon lord like you two, so you're the only ones that can do anything to stop him!"

Naruto and Gaara shared a look before Naruto smirked, "Enter the village and rest...we leave in the morning."

=x=

"You're sure about this, Kid?" Jiraiya asked some hours later that evening, "I mean, I know you're strong, but to take on an army? On your own?"

Naruto shrugged as he dressed in his sleeping robes, "It's nothing I can't handle, Pervy Sage," he said, "With my Uzumaki blood lines, and the fox's chakra, I have more than enough to take on that many ninja...and I'll have the rebels backing me up, so I won't really be alone."

"There's me, too," Jiraiya reminded him with a grin, "You really think I'd let you have all the fun?"

The young lord smirked at his mentor, "Fun, eh? The last time we had fun together was when I fought with Killer Bee, and you two took me to the hot springs afterward...how many times did they knock the hell out of us when they caught you peeking?"

"Caught us peeking," Jiraiya smirked back, "Admit it kid, that one blonde bombshell really had you enthralled!"

Naruto pouted for a moment, "Well...Hinata's are bigger..." then reddened when he realized what he'd just said. "Please forget I said that..."

Jiraiya just grinned wider, "Not a chance, Kid. But since you've admitted to accepting Lady Hinata as a wife...you remember what I told you about the Uzumaki clan, don't you?"

Naruto paled just a little as he tightened his belt, "Uh...which part?"

Jiraiya's grin was now as wide as his face, "Oh, kid, you are such a bad liar. As far back as the family tree goes, your male ancestors all had at least three wives, and further back one of those mighty men held a record breaking - "

"Don't say it!" Naruto moaned, covering his ears in despair, only to have Jiraiya force his hands away to yell "_TEN_!"

Jiraiya was laughing himself sick at the mortification of his young apprentice's face.

"No...no man could handle that many girls..." Naruto moaned soullessly, his eyes wide, "No way in hell..."

Jiraiya chuckled lewdly, "A god among men, if you ask me - "

"No one _did_," Naruto quipped.

" - But this just means you'll be offered more girls down the line," the older man finished.

"I'm not gonna force a girl to be with me if they don't want to!" Naruto snapped, "The only reason I took in Hinata was - "

"She loves you," Jiraiya smiled kindly, effectively shutting the young man up, "I've seen that look before, Kid, and that look she always gives you is the look of honest to goodness, love at first sight, Naruto...you just need to let her."

Naruto said nothing, not knowing how he could argue with that. Jiraiya, seeing that he'd won, bade his charge goodnight and left him. Naruto sighed, heading for the room he was assigned in the Hyuuga compound. While nowhere near as large as his home back on Whirlpool Island, the compound was still quite large and new to Naruto, making it easy to get lost. But he had a good sense of smell thanks to the fox. All he had to do was follow the scent of his clothing.

He slid the door to his room open...

"Eep!" Hinata nearly dropped the robes she was fumbling with as Naruto entered the room, giving Naruto a grand view of the bare skin of her back.

"S-sorry!" Naruto yelped, quickly turning away from her, "I thought this was my room!"

Hinata quickly pulled her robes into place, "Th-this is your r-r-room," she stammered, thoroughly embarrassed, "Th-the e-e-e-elders thought it b-b-better that we shared a room." Naruto jolted at this, turning around slightly to see that there was, indeed, a fuuton made for two laid out for them.

"Oh...how...thoughtful..."

Hinata sighed, "They w-w-wish t-to see that we are a proper husband and w-w-wife..." she said as she knelt down on the bedding.

A cold sweat began to form on Naruto's brow, "Proper?"

Hinata nodded. Naruto was about as angry as he could get at that moment. How could Hiashi let this happen?! This was just as bad as forcing his daughter to subject herself to rape!

"No." Naruto growled. "Not like this...I'm not gonna force this on you, and neither are your damned elders!" The red was returning to his eyes as his anger brought forth the demonic chakra he kept inside. Hinata shivered at the wave of cold swept through the room. A part of her was truly grateful to him for not wanting to force her into what the elders had pushed her into, without her father knowing, somehow. But another part of her was a little hurt.

"Do...do y-you not w-want m-me?" Hinata asked quietly, not sure if he had heard her. He did.

Naruto's face reddened, "T-that's not the point here!" He snapped, then lowered his voice when she cringed, "Sorry...look, Hinata, I'm not gonna give them what they want. No way are those cruel bastards - "

"What about what I may want?" Hinata asked, a blush forming on her cheeks as she looked up at him, "You might think of my as a fool, but I've...I've b-been fa-falling f-or you ever since we met!" Hinata cried in a rush, startling Naruto slightly. "When I first heard about what I was to do, I was t-terrified...but then when I met you, and y-you were s-s-so kind and sweet and...everything I hoped you would be!"

"I'm a demon lord," Naruto said, regaining some of his composure, "Any children we may have - "

"Will live on our island!" Hinata argued, "Didn't you want to rebuild the Whirlpool village? And you even took Neji away from this horrible life as a slave to the main family! You can't tell me you're afraid of - "

"Hinata," Naruto stopped her, "You don't get it. My emotions are the trigger to the Nine Tails' chakra to screw around with me." He pointed to his face, "You've seen my eyes, and my hands, but that's just the beginning. If I ever really lost it, or let the chakra change me more than that..." He shook his head, "You'd really be the wife of a demon, then."

"I'm n-not afraid," Hinata rose, taking a few small steps toward him, "You've n-never given m-me reason t-to be scared. Not even when I woke you up from that nightmare. I wasn't afraid then..." she said, taking her place in front of him, cupping his face with both hands, "I'm n-not afraid now...i-if anything, I-I think I l-love you m-more."

Naruto was trying to keep himself calm. The sudden burst of chakra from his anger at the elders was effecting him in ways he did not need at the moment. And Hinata's scent was intoxicating. The warmth of her touch filled him with a longing he'd never felt before. "Hinata..." he breathed, leaning against her hands, "I don't think this is a good idea."

Hinata gave that gentle smile he'd come to know, "T-then don't th-think about it." She pulled him closer, "B-believe me, I-I'm j-just as nervous as y-you are." Her lips hovered very close to his now, "S-so p-please b-b-be gentle?"

The brush of her lips against his felt like a lightning bolt running through him. That same jolt seemed to pass to Hinata as she snaked her arms around his neck, bringing him closer and pressing herself firmly against him. Naruto felt a growl rumbling deep in his chest before it erupted into his throat before he crushed her in his grip. The girl gasped in shock as Naruto pushed his tongue past her lips, a delighted shiver coursing through her.

She felt something sharp poking against her back where his hands were and realized that his claws had returned. She felt his teeth growing even as they kissed. He was right. He was changing.

He broke off from her lips and trailed down to her neck, grazing her skin with his fangs as he went. Her legs trembled. Naruto broke off his treatment of her neck and picked her up, moving them to the fuuton. Hinata took the chance to have a look at his face, and was not surprised to see that his face had changed. His whisker marks had deepened and the red had returned to his eyes.

Hinata, to her surprise, found it attractive.

He laid her down gently, her head resting against the pillow. Her hands trembled as she reached to loosen her robes, letting the top around her shoulders fall open. Naruto leaned in and returned to kissing her lips, making her feel comfortable for a moment as he held her body against his. Her hands moved to his chest, pushing his robes open, revealing his own chest that she was fascinated by. In so few days she had known him, she felt more than comfortable with seeing him bare from the waist up.

A toothy smile lit up his lips, "_So lovely_." Hinata shivered as his voice came out rough, and beast-like. He then yanked her robes from her shoulders, freeing her breasts from their restraints. She yelped as he bent to her breasts, covering one erect nipple with his mouth while caressing the other with his right hand. Hinata was barely aware of anything except his mouth as he suckled her, not even bothering to contain her moans.

Not that she cared at the moment, but her room did not have privacy seals in place. Which meant one thing...behind her door were three ears placed right against the wood.

"This is a gold mine," Jiraiya muttered gleefully as he scribbled on a note pad, "Come on, Kid, go for the finish!"

"Will you keep it down," Hiashi growled, "They'll hear us!"

"Why are you even allowing this," Neji asked, "I thought you would be against procreation at this point?"

"I'm trying to get over it," Hiashi defended himself, "But I still want to bust down this door and make certain he never has children..."

"AH! Naruto, not there!" Hinata yelped, causing the three men to pay closer attention...that is, before Neji realized something.

"Why am I even here?" Neji asked, "you dragged me out of bed for no purpose at all!"

"Will you keep it down!" Jiraiya hissed, "You've got no idea how Naruto's gonna react if he catches us!"

Meanwhile, Naruto was exploring the "not there" zone Hinata had been complaining about...and she was no longer complaining. Hinata was bucking her hips against Naruto's dangerously clawed fingers as her teased her lower entrance. Her reasons for not complain being Naruto's lips and tongue engaging her own for the moment while she tried to retaliate with her own.

Their kisses were decidedly clumsy, having never kissed anyone before now, nor were Naruto's fingers as experienced as he would have liked, but in a way, he was happy to have her this way.

Hinata was blissfully unaware of anything except him. His touch was like a fire burning through her, centering itself between her legs where he was working with his fingers. She could feel the rest of his body against her, and longed to relieve him of the rest of his robes, the belt around his waist already loose. He took his fingers away then, eliciting a moan of frustration from her as his lips also left her, leaving her looking up at him in confusion.

She needn't have worried. He loosened the belt until it was off, falling in a small heap. Hinata hurriedly formed a hand seal, setting her hand to glowing blue before placing it over her stomach. Children she wanted, but not yet...at least not until she got used to trying.

Naruto gave her a feral grin as he the bottom half of his robes fell away, giving Hinata one last reason to worry.

_T-that thi-thing is s-s-s-s-supposed to f-f-f-fit in m-m-me_?! Hinata blushed as she took in his size. It was her first time seeing a truly naked man before. She hadn't expected him to be so...

He nudged her legs apart, settling himself between them. She wrapped her arms around his back as she felt him pushing against her. "N-Naruto!" She yelped as he pressed further. He growled and bit down on the left side of her neck just as he plunged into her and Hinata screamed for all she was worth. He didn't stop. The taste of her blood in his mouth from his bite, and the feeling he had from being inside her sent him into a frenzy as he pounded into her. Her nails raked down his back leaving long trails of blood.

She was in pain, yet she didn't want him to stop. She wanted more. So she bit back, sinking her much smaller teeth into his left shoulder. Naruto jolted and growled at the bite approvingly, his claws digging through the sleeping mat and into the floor, gauging the wood beneath. Hinata close, she could feel herself building up for some sort of release, as was Naruto, but she wasn't ready for that yet.

She let go of his shoulder and pushed him away, not even noticing the pain as his fangs slid out of her shoulder as he looked down at her in confusion. Hinata's answer was to slowly push him to his back and straddle him. Naruto grinned and reached up to play with her breasts as she slid back onto him. Her legs were like jelly at the moment, but she managed to lift herself enough to start a steady pace as she bounced on him. The new position gave her a new feeling of pleasure as she moved, all of her pain ebbing away.

Naruto wasn't idle in his pinned-down position, and thrust up into her, driving deeper into her than before. The girl moaned loudly as he did, grinding her hips against his in bolder movements.

The movements only quickened the release they had felt coming earlier, only this time, it was Naruto that stopped. Hinata didn't question him, only moving off his lap, and allowing him to turn her around, and getting to his knees behind her. She squealed as he entered her again, resuming his earlier pace with her, pushing her down as he pounded into her with no restraint.

Suddenly, Hinata couldnt hold herself back as her body jolted and clenched around him. Naruto roared in response as he held her against him as he own release erupted through her.

Hinata trembled as the last of their combined climaxes wore down. She twisted around in his grip so she could reach his lips. "W-wonderful." She whispered against his lips. Naruto, his appearance far more feral than in the beginning. Those fangs of his looked worse than before, even when he was smiling.

"Sorry about this," his kissed the bite mark on her shoulder, "I really couldn't - " She pecked him on the lips again.

"I-I liked it," she smiled. Naruto grinned and laid them both back down on the fuuton. Tomorrow would be an interesting day...considering Hinata was going to be bedridden for a while. She doubted very greatly that she would be able to walk for at least a day.

Neji, meanwhile, was trying without success, to drag Jiraiya away from the door. Hiashi was slumped against the wall mumbling incoherently about his "precious little girl".

"Honestly," Neji grumbled as he finally manhandled Jiraiya away as he finished scribbling. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

_**Neji really had no idea, does he? :p Yes, folks, Yagura is alive and still being an idiot. So are Zabuza and Haku, which I will explain later, of course, but in the mean time...I need sleep _ **_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


End file.
